Another You
by peblish
Summary: Saat Joonmyun pergi, Kris merasa bahwa tidak akan ada lagi apapun di dunia ini yang dapat membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi, saat Suho datang... Kris merasa bahwa asumsinya salah. Bahkan salah besar. / EXO fanfiction. KRISHO pairing!
1. Chapter 1

peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

.

_Another You_

.

cast :

- suho

- kris

.

enjoy, happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_i repeat it in my heart_

_i recall you many times_

_afraid that I would lose you_

_though I can erase, though I can forget_

_without __saying anything, __you went away..._

_ㅡThere Was Nothing - Jung Yeop_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Bagi Kris, Joonmyun adalah segalanya.

Joonmyun adalah nafasnya, denyut nadinya, detak jantungnya, bahkan aliran darahnya...

.

.

.

Sejak umur mereka masih sewindu pun, Kris sudah terpesona akan sosok seorang Kim Joonmyun.

Di balik tubuh mungil, wajah polos, bibir merah yang kerap tersenyum dan kepribadiannya yang selalu ceria itu, Joonmyun menyimpan sebuah masa kecil menyedihkan yang tak diinginkan oleh anak kecil manapun. Tetapi dengan tegarnya Joonmyun selalu mengisi hidupnya dengan senyum dan keriangannya. Mengabaikan godaan untuk terpuruk di masa lalu dan memilih untuk selalu bersemangat menyongsong masa depan cerah yang menantinya.

Dan Kris belajar banyak dari namja itu.

Kehidupan Kris dan Joonmyun memang tidak jauh berbeda. Keduanya sama-sama korban. Korban dari keluarga yang sudah tak bisa merawat dan membesarkan anak-anaknya lagi. Joonmyun yang hidup sendirian sejak kecil karena meninggalnya kedua orangtuanya sementara Kris yang dibuang oleh kedua orangtua yang tak mampu membiayai kehidupannya.

Hingga akhirnya keduanya bertemu di sebuah tempat yang sama.

* * *

.

.

.

_"Anak-Anak... Mulai hari ini, kita kedatangan teman baru." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya sambil mengusap lembut kepala seorang anak kecil berwajah datar yang sedang memainkan kedua kakinya itu, memperkenalkan anak asuh barunya kepada anak-anak asuhnya yang lain. "Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanmu. Mulai hari ini, mereka yang akan jadi keluargamu."_

_Bukannya mengangguk atau memperkenalkan dirinya, anak kecil itu malah semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya sambil tetap memainkan kedua kakinya._

_"Kris?" Bisik wanita paruh baya itu sambil menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh anak bernama Kris itu. "Ayo, jangan diam saja. Lihat, teman-temanmu ingin tahu siapa namamu. Mereka tidak mungkin berteman denganmu tanpa mengetahui namamu, bukan?"_

_"Mungkin dia malu, Bu!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kerumunan para anak-anak asuh itu. _

_Kris mengangkat wajahnya, ingin mengetahui asal suara itu. _

_Seorang anak berdiri dari kerumunan itu, kemudian maju ke depan menghampiri Kris dan wanita paruh baya__ㅡyang merupakan ibu asuh di panti asuhan itu__ㅡberdiri. Kris diam memandangi anak itu. Ia terlihat seperti seekor anak itik di rumpunan para induk itik. Tubuhnya yang mungil, kaus putih kebesaran yang ia kenakan dan kedua matanya yang berbinar__ㅡyang juga sedang memandang ke arah Kris__ㅡ, menjadikannya berbeda dari anak-anak panti yang lain. _

_"Kalau kamu malu memperkenalkan dirimu, bagaimana kalau kami saja yang memperkenalkan diri kami?" Masih dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar dengan indah disertai senyum ramahnya, anak itu menyodorkan tangannya di hadapan Kris._

_"Namaku Joonmyun! Kim-Joon-Myun." Dengan ekspresi yang begitu menggemaskan anak kecil bernama Joonmyun itu mengeja namanya sekaligus memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kris._

_._

_._

_._

_Perlahan-lahan tangan Kris terulur menyambut uluran tangan namja mungil itu._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kris..."_

_._

_._

_._

_Joonmyun membuka mulutnya dengan gembira, kemudian ia berpaling pada teman-temannya. "Wah, Teman-Teman! Namanya Kris! Ayo, sekarang giliran kalian yang berkenalan dengan Kris! Ayo! Ayo!" Serunya riang yang kemudian langsung disambut tak kalah riang oleh anak-anak panti itu. Anak-anak panti yang tadinya bungkam seribu bahasa itu tiba-tiba menjadi riang dan menyenangkan. Mereka nyaris berebut untuk menyodorkan tangan mereka pada Kris dan memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. _

_Membuat Kris benar-benar terperangah._

_Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa perkenalannya bisa selancar dan seceria ini. _

_Tadinya ia pikir ia harus menanggung malu seorang diri untuk memperkenalkan dirinya di depan anak-anak panti asuhan ini._

_"Namaku Baekhyun!" Ucap salah seorang namja yang sama mungilnya dengan Joonmyun. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar pada Kris hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit. "Senang berkenalan denganmu!"_

_"K-Kris..." Kris mencoba tersenyum dengan canggung. Saking senangnya karena keadaannya diterima dengan baik di tempat ini, Kris bahkan tak bisa tersenyum dengan normal. "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga."_

_"Aku Chanyeol!" Kali ini seorang namja yang tinggi badannya sepadan dengan Kris muncul dan menyodorkan tangannya. "Apa kamu suka main basket? Setiap hari Minggu, kamu bisa bergabung denganku dan teman-teman yang lain untuk adu basket di lapangan belakang! Hehehehe."_

_Kris membulatkan kedua matanya antusias. "Ba-basket? Aku suka sekali!" Seru Kris cepat. Kali ini ia berhasil tersenyum dengan sangat lebar begitu menemukan seseorang yang berminat sama dengannya. "Bolehkah? Terimakasih! Ah, namaku Kris! Senang berkenalan denganmu!"_

_Chanyeol tersenyum tak kalah senang. "Tentu saja boleh! Baguslah kalau begitu! Ah, Ibu Kim, bolehkah aku meminta Kris untuk tidur di ranjang susun yang sama denganku? Kita bisa menjadi teman baik!" Seru Chanyeol pada wanita paruh baya yang sejak tadi berdiri di sebelah Kris itu. _

_Ibu Kim mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Chanyeol."_

_"Yeaaahh!" Seru Chanyeol senang kemudian dengan akrabnya ia ber-_high-five_ ria dengan Kris._

_"Nah... Sekarang semuanya sudah berkenalan dengan Kris, kan?" Tanya Ibu Kim pada anak-anak asuhnya sambil tersenyum senang. Ia sendiri juga tidak menyangka bahwa perkenalan Kris bisa menjadi semenyenangkan ini. _

_"Iya, Bu!" Seru anak-anak panti itu serempak._

_"Kris, kau sudah mengenal semua teman-temanmu, kan?" Ibu Kim sedikit merunduk, menyamakan pandangannya dengan tubuh Kris._

_Kris tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar sekali. Kemudian mengangguk-angguk. "Hm."_

_Ibu Kim ikut tersenyum, kemudian mengusak rambut Kris dengan bangga. "Baguslah."_

_._

_._

_._

_Diam-diam Kris memandangi kerumunan anak-anak panti itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Kemudian pandangannya terhenti di sebuah titik._

_._

_._

_._

_Titik di mana namja mungil berkaus putih kebesaran itu berada._

_._

_._

_._

_...Joonmyun._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan saat itu juga, Joonmyun sedang memandangi Kris._

_._

_._

_._

_Lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mungkin... Mungkin saat itulah... _

_._

_Saat di mana Kris mulai terpikat pada seorang Kim Joonmyun._

* * *

Bagi Kris, Joonmyun adalah segalanya.

Joonmyun adalah nafasnya, denyut nadinya, detak jantungnya, bahkan aliran darahnya...

.

.

.

Seiring mereka beranjak remaja, tidak banyak hal yang berubah di panti asuhan.

Salah satunya mungkin hanyalah perubahan saat Joonmyun menjadi teman sekamar Kris.

Di suatu malam musim dingin, datanglah pasangan muda yang berniat untuk mengadopsi salah seorang anak panti, dikarenakan sang istri dinyatakan tidak dapat mengandung lagi oleh dokter. Setelah melihat-lihat dan berkenalan dengan semua anak panti, akhirnya mereka memilih Chanyeol sebagai anak angkat mereka. Sebetulnya Chanyeol senang sekali karena dipilih untuk diadopsi oleh pasangan muda itu, tapi di sisi lain ia begitu berat untuk meninggalkan teman-temannya dan panti asuhan ini, sudah terlalu banyak kenangan indah dan menyenangkan yang ia alami di sini. Dengan janji dari calon sang ayah angkat, Chanyeol diizinkan untuk tetap berkunjung ke panti asuhan setiap bulan, sekedar untuk bertemu dan bermain-main dengan teman-temannya. Dan jadilah malam itu juga Chanyeol resmi diadopsi pasangan muda itu dan tinggal bersama mereka.

Malam itu, semuanya menangis. Menangis karena terharu dan senang karena Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan pasangan dermawan yang mau mengadopsi dan menghidupinya, juga menangis karena terlalu sedih ditinggalkan oleh teman baik mereka yang selalu mengundang tawa dan keceriaan di panti asuhan itu.

Di antara semua anak-anak panti yang menangis, sepertinya Kris lah yang paling terpukul. Bukan, bukan karena ia menangis begitu hebat dan merengek-rengek meminta Chanyeol untuk tetap tinggal, tapi justru karena ia lebih banyak diam saat acara perpisahan mereka dengan Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol memeluk dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, Kris hanya bisa tersenyum kaku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol.

Yah, mungkin Kris sudah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai sahabat baiknyaㅡ_selain Joonmyun__ㅡ_selama 6 tahun ini.

* * *

.

.

.

Tok tok tok! _"Kris?"_ Krek..._ Pintu kayu cokelat itu terbuka dan berdecit pelan, memunculkan kepala Joonmyun yang menyembul dari balik pintu. "Aku tidur di sini, ya?"_

_Kris yang sejak tadi berbaring di atas ranjangnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya untuk mencoba tidur hanya bergumam pelan. "Hm."_

_Joonmyun tersenyum senang, kemudian ia segera menyeret selimut putih besarnya beserta bantal dan boneka Pororo-nya. "Ukhhh... Berat sekali, sih." Keluhnya._

_Kris membuka kedua matanya kemudian melirik pada Joonmyun yang masih bersusah-payah menyeret 'teman tidur'-nya itu. Kemudian menyeringai kecil. Lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan membantu Joonmyun membawa selimutnya dengan mudah. "Dasar payah." Ledek Kris sambil mengacak-acak rambut Joonmyun._

_Joonmyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Cihhh."_

_"Ngapain kau bawa-bawa selimut dan bantal segala? Di sini kan masih ada selimut dan bantal yang biasa dipakai Chanyeol." Tanya Kris heran setelah ia meletakkan selimut Joonmyun di ranjang susun atas._

_"Habisnya aku nggak bisa tidur kalau nggak pakai selimut dan bantal kesayanganku." Gumam Joonmyun sambil menimang-nimang boneka Pororo-nya. "Ah, aku juga nggak bisa tidur kalau nggak ada Pororo." Lanjutnya polos sambil memeluk erat boneka kesayangannya itu. Membuat Kris tertawa geli dan gemas melihat tingkah Joonmyun._

_Setidaknya, rasa sedihnya karena kehilangan Chanyeol sedikit terobati dengan kehadiran Joonmyun di kamarnya saat ini._

_"Hahaha. Dasar." Kris kembali mengacak-acak rambut Joonmyun. "Tahun depan kita sudah mau masuk SMP, lho. Masa kau masih suka tidur dengan boneka? Gimana kalau teman-teman SMP-mu tahu? Bisa-bisa kau tidak punya teman." Ucap Kris sambil tertawa geli membayangkan kehidupan SMP-nya nanti._

_"Bukan teman SMP-**ku**. Tapi, teman-teman SMP_ **kita**._" Koreksi Joonmyun sambil memamerkan _eye-smile-_nya. "Kamu udah janji, kan, kalau kita bakalan masuk SMP yang sama?"_

_"Ah..." Kris sedikit menunduk gugup, kemudian tersenyum sekenanya. "I-iya."_

_"Biarin aja mereka nggak mau temenan sama aku. Bodo amaaaaaaatttt. Lagian aneh banget, masa iya mereka nggak mau temenan sama aku cuma gara-gara aku masih suka tidur dengan boneka?" Suho memaju-majukan bibirnya dengan lucu. "Lagipula, masih ada kamu, kan, Kris? Kamu pasti masih mau, kaaannn, jadi temen aku? Hahahahaha!"_

_Kris menyeringai. "Ih. Kalau teman-teman SMP kita nanti tahu kalau aku temenan sama kamu, bisa-bisa aku ikut nanggung malu."_

BUGH! _"Iiiihhhh... Kris, ahhhh..." Rengek Joonmyun, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memukul-mukuli lengan Kris._

_"Hahahaha." Kris meredakan tawanya. "Bercanda, Myun. Hihihi."_

_"Eng?" Joonmyun mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari meja Kris. "Ini kan punya Chanyeol?" Gumam Joonmyun sambil menunjukkan sebuah _wrist-band_ hitam pada Kris. "Ketinggalan, ya?"_

_"Ah... Benar juga." Ucap Kris sambil memegangi _wrist-band _itu. Kris masih ingat, minggu lalu Chanyeol meminjaminya _wrist-band _itu saat Kris mengikuti pertandingan olahraga di sekolahnya. Chanyeol bilang, _wrist-band _itu bisa menjadi jimat keberuntungan bagi Kris. Dan ternyata benar. Kris berhasil menjadi juara di pertandingan itu. "Taruh saja di sana. Kalau nanti Chanyeol datang ke sini lagi sama orangtuanya, biar aku kembaliin."_

_"Ah... Iya." Joonmyun kembali meletakkan _wrist-band _itu di meja Kris. _

_"Kenapa?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya saat Joonmyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris kemudian diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Padahal biasanya Joonmyun selalu menemukan bahan obrolan apa saja yang bisa membuat mereka mengobrol terus-menerus._

_"Ah... Enggak." Joonmyun tersenyum tipis, kemudian kembali bersandar di bahu Kris sambil memainkan kedua kaki boneka Pororo-nya._

_"Kenapa, sih?" Kris mengusap pelan pipi Joonmyun. Kris tahu benar bahwa Joonmyun sedang kenapa-napa. "Kamu mikirin Chanyeol, ya..?" Tanya Kris pelan dan hati-hati. Joonmyun memikirkan Chanyeol? Apa itu artinya Joonmyun menyukai Chanyeol dan merasa sangat sedih karena kehilangan Chanyeol? Ah... Tiba-tiba Kris merasa wajahnya memerah. Entah kenapa, ia merasa kesal saat memikirkan bahwa Joonmyun menyukai Chanyeol._

_Ya, tentu saja. _

_Pasti karena Kris tidak suka kalau Joonmyun yang ia sukai itu menyukai orang lain._

_Tak diduga, Kris merasakan anggukan kecil Joonmyun di bahunya._

_"Ke-kenapa memangnya dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris lagi. Dalam hati ia berharap setengah mati bahwa alasannya bukan karena Joonmyun sedih saat kehilangan Chanyeol yang dianggapnya sebagai orang yang ia sukai._

_Joonmyun menghela nafas._

_._

_._

_._

_"Karena Chanyeol udah punya orangtua."_

_._

.

.

_Jawaban Joonmyun membuat Kris membulatkan kedua matanya. Lega karena ternyata Joonmyun tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi juga heran dengan jawaban Joonmyun. _

_Memangnya kenapa kalau Chanyeol sudah punya orangtua?_

_"Soalnya aku juga ingiiiiin sekali punya orangtua, Kris..." Ucap Joonmyun lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka Pororo-nya. "Mau itu orangtua kandungku... Tiri atau angkat sekalipun... Yang jelas... Aku ingin sekali punya orangtua yang utuh menyayangiku."_

_Kris diam._

_Kembali, Joonmyun menyunggingkan senyum lirihnya. "Bukan maksudnya aku nggak bersyukur punya Ibu Kim, kamu dan teman-teman yang lain, Kris... Tapi... Tetep aja... Aku pengen punya orangtua yang bisa memerhatikanku... Menyayangiku... Hihihi." Joonmyun tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya._

_Joonmyun menoleh kepada Kris. "Apa kamu nggak ingin punya orangtua juga, Kris?"_

_"Nggak. Biasa aja." Jawab Kris cepat. _

_Wajahnya mendatar. _

_Kris paling tidak suka dengan bahan pembicaraan seperti ini. _

_Tapi sebisa mungkin Kris menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya dan bersikap biasa saja._

_"Kenapa begitu?" Joonmyun mengerutkan keningnya. _

_"Semua orang di dunia ini pasti tidak mau untuk tidak mempunyai orangtua, kan?"_

_._

_"Semua orang. **Kecuali aku**."_

_._

_Kali ini giliran Joonmyun yang diam._

_._

_"Kamu nggak akan pernah tahu gimana rasanya, Myun." Wajah Kris memerah. Nafasnya sedikit terengah, emosi tiba-tiba merasuki dirinya saat ia memikirkan kedua orang yang telah membuangnya mentah-mentah itu. "Dibuang dan ditelantarkan oleh kedua orangtuamu sendiri... **Kamu nggak akan pernah tahu gimana sakitnya merasakan itu**."_

_"Dengan kedok dan alasan mereka tak mampu menghidupiku, mereka bisa dengan mudahnya membuangku begitu saja seakan-akan aku ini sampah."_

_Kris tersenyum pahit. _

_Bayangan peristiwa bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu kembali teringat oleh pikirnya; saat ia ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya di depan panti asuhan._

_._

_"Sekarang kamu tahu kan kenapa aku nggak mau punya orangtua?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"**Aku tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya."**_

_._

_._

_._

_Kris menoleh ke arah Joonmyun._

_Joonmyun meraih tangan Kris dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kita ini sama Kris. Sama-sama ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtua kita."_

_"Setidaknya kamu nggak** dibuang**, Myun." Sela Kris._

_"Tapi kedua orangtua kita sama-sama pergi, kan?" _

_Joonmyun semakin erat menggenggam tangan Kris. _

_"Kamu nggak sendiri, Kris. Kita sama. Aku, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan teman-teman panti lainnya..." Joonmyun mengusak rambut Kris__ㅡ_seperti apa yang biasa Kris lakukan padanya_ㅡ_dengan lembut sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. 

_"**Kami semua tahu bagaimana perasaanmu**."_

_._

_._

_._

_Joonmyun tersenyum, kemudian ia mengusap air mata Kris yang mengalir tanpa Kris sadari sendiri. "Kamu nggak sendirian. Masih ada aku dan teman-teman lainnya. Kalau kamu merasa kamu sangat kecewa dengan keputusan kedua orangtuamu yang telah meninggalkanmu, jangan jadikan kekecewaan mendalam itu sebagai dasar kebencianmu pada mereka."_

_"**Karena mau bagaimanapun, mereka tetap orangtuamu, Kris**."_

_Joonmyun mengusap lembut kepala Kris yang terisak pelan di pelukannya._

_._

_._

_._

_Terkadang, orang yang terlihat paling dingin sekalipun, bisa menjadi yang paling memilukan saat sedang menangis._

_Kris, mungkin dia salah satunya._

* * *

Bagi Kris, Joonmyun adalah segalanya.

Joonmyun adalah nafasnya, denyut nadinya, detak jantungnya, bahkan aliran darahnya...

.

.

.

Tapi...

Ada satu hal yang Kris tidak mengerti...

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_"Myun?" Kris menatap khawatir pada Joonmyun yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang unit kesehatan sekolah. "Gwenchana..?" _

_Beberapa menit yang lalu kelas olahraga baru saja dimulai. Tapi tiba-tiba Joonmyun mengeluh perutnya sakit saat Tan seonsaengnim menghimbau murid-muridnya untuk praktik lari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah sebanyak 5 kali. Melihat wajah Joonmyun yang begitu pucat, Tan seonsaengnim mengizinkannya berobat ke unit kesehatan ditemani oleh Kris._

_Joonmyun tersenyum lemah. Seakan mencoba menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Kris merasakan hatinya mencelos karena melihat senyuman Joonmyun yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan itu. Bibir Joonmyun memutih, tatapan matanya tak seterang yang biasanya dan kulit wajahnya benar-benar pucat._

_Joonmyun... Tidak terlihat seperti Joonmyun yang biasa ia kenal._

_._

_._

_Dan tiba-tiba Kris merasakan firasat buruk yang menyerang pikirannya._

_._

_._

_Tapi Kris mencoba melenyapkan firasat itu._

_._

_._

_"Kamu beneran nggak papa?" Kris menyentuh pipi Joonmyun yang terasa dingin. "Aku panggilkan petugas kesehatan, ya? Kita ke rumah sakit?" Tawar Kris, melihat kondisi Joonmyun yang benar-benar memenuhi kriteria sebagai pasien yang harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. _

_"Nggak papa. Cuma sakit perut biasa." Joonmyun tertawa kecil. "Nggak usah khawatir. Kalau sudah istirahat nanti, pasti aku sudah sembuh."_

_"Tapi, Myun... Kamuㅡ"_

_"Nggak papa, Kris." Joonmyun menggeleng pelan sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Kris. "Nggak usah terlalu khawatir. Aku beneran baik-baik aja."_

_Kris menghela nafas. Merasa percuma kalau ingin menyangkal kata-kata Joonmyun lagi apabila Joonmyun sudah menggelengkan kepalanya sembari meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Kris._

_Maka akhirnya Kris pun duduk diam di samping ranjang tempat Joonmyun berbaring._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kris..."_

_"Apa, Myun?" Tanggap Kris cepat._

_._

_. _

_Joonmyun tersenyum._

_._

_._

_._

_"Apa besok kamu mau hidup dengan lebih baik lagi, Kris?"_

_._

_Kris diam._

_._

_Apa?_

_._

_._

_Kenapa Joonmyun berbicara seperti itu?_

_._

_._

_"Maksud kamu?"_

_._

_Joonmyun kembali tersenyum._

_._

_"Iya." Joonmyun mengangguk pelan. "Ayahku pernah bilang... **Setiap akhir hari di dalam hidupmu, yakinkan dirimu untuk menjadi lebih baik dari hari ini**."_

_"Jadi... Aku cuma ingin tanya padamu, Kris... Apa kamu mau menjadi lebih baik dari hari ini?"_

_._

_Kris masih diam memandangi Joonmyun tak mengerti._

_._

_Tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyun._

_"Tentu saja."_

_._

_Joonmyun tersenyum lagi. _

_"Baguslah..."_

_._

_._

_._

_Mereka berdua kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kamu janji mau berhenti untuk mengeluh pada hal-hal yang nggak sesuai sama keinginanmu, Kris?"_

_Kris mengangkat wajahnya cepat saat mendengar Joonmyun angkat suara untuk mengatakan hal-hal aneh lagi. "Maksudmuㅡ"_

_._

_"Belajar untuk bersyukur pada hal-hal sekecil apapun?"_

_._

_"Selalu bersemangat dan menganggap kegagalan itu sebuah anak tangga menuju puncak kesuksesan?"_

_._

_"Terbiasa untuk memaafkan bahkan di saat kamu merasa bahwa dirimu tidak bersalah?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Kris menatap Joonmyun dalam-dalam._

_._

_._

_._

_Apa..?_

_Kenapa dengan Joonmyun..?_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kamu..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"...Kamu masih kebayang sama adegan film Cina yang kemarin kita tonton?" Kris tertawa getir. Kemudian tawanya semakin keras. Keras hingga kedua matanya berair. "Ya ampun, Kim Joonmyun... Hahahaha..." _

_._

_Joonmyun diam menatap Kris yang masih tertawa itu._

_._

_"__...Ahahahaha... Ha-ha__ㅡ_"

_Tapi kemudian tawa Kris mereda. _

_._

_Dan ia kembali menatap Joonmyun dengan nanar._

_._

_Joonmyun tersenyum._

_"Hmfh. Filmnya bagus, ya, Kris?" Tanggap Joonmyun pelan. "Kamu masih ingat, nggak, kata-kata yang diucapkan sang aktris yang meninggal itu ke si aktor yang berperan jadi suaminya..?"_

_._

_Kris menggeleng lemah. Selain tidak ingat, Kris juga merasa tak mampu mengingatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini._

_._

_"Apa, Myun?" Tanya Kris lirih._

_._

_Joonmyun tersenyum dalam damai._

_._

_"'**Aku mencintaimu.'**"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya, 'aku mencintaimu'._

_._

_Selain sebagai kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan sang aktris yang meninggal kepada si aktor di film itu..._

_...Kata-kata itu juga menjadi kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Joonmyun kepada Kris sebelum akhirnya nafasnya berhenti untuk selamanya._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, satu hal yang Kris tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

_Alasan mengapa Tuhan mengambil Joonmyun yang sangat Kris cintai melebihi apapun itu._

* * *

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

.

_Another You_

.

cast :

- suho

- kris

.

haaaaiiiii ^^ seneeeeeeeeeeeeeeng sekali liat review22 dari kalian di chap1 ^^ sedikit kaget sih buat yang pada bilang sedih grgr ini ff angst, padahal aku ngga maksud bikin ff angst loh ._. mungkin ya emang cuma sedih di bagian Joonmyun meninggal aja, tapi buat chapter ini dan chapter22 selanjutnya aku rasa nggak ada angst~ haha ^^

big thanks to you guys who have been leave reviews in my fanfict :"D untuk chapter ini, aku mau minta para silent-readers untuk leave some review di chapter ini ya ^^ soalnya aku bandingin statistik yang udah baca dgn jumlah reviewnya beda jauuuuuhhh banget T^T nggak munafik, aku emang suka banget baca&nerima review dari kalian ^^ karena itu artinya aku tau kalau kalian udah baca & ngehargain karyaku ^^ buat kalian yang pernah jadi author, pasti rasanya seneng banget kan kalau fanfict kalian di-review/di-comment sama para pembaca? ^^ that's what i feel, guys~ *bows*

.

okay~

.

enjoy and happy reading! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_if i met you again, would tears rise up?_

_the foolish me who wouldn't be able to say anything _

_when the snow falls..._

_would my bruised heart get covered whitely?_

___ㅡ_The First Snow - EXO

* * *

Sinar cerah mentari pagi itu masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar apartemen Kris. Membuat sang pemilik kamar tersebut perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya, terbangun dari tidurnya. Setengah sadar namja itu menggapai-gapai nakas yang ada di samping ranjangnya, mencoba mengambil sesuatu di sana. Tangannya menangkap sebuah jam putih yang ada di atas nakas kemudian ia menyipitkan kedua mata minusnya untuk melihat angka digital yang terpampang di sana.

.

_09.39 am_

.

Kris menyeringai kecil.

Ia bangun terlambat lagi pagi ini.

Tapi tak apa.

Toh, hari ini hari Minggu.

Malas-malasan Kris bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan selimut putih hangatnya yang masih melingkupi tubuhnya ia berjalan menghampiri jendela kaca kamarnya, lalu membuka tirai yang sedikit terbuka itu lalu melihat ke luar. Mendapati butiran putih yang berlomba untuk turun dari atas menyusul tumpukan butiran putih lainnya yang telah berkumpul di bawah.

.

Salju...

.

.

.

.

.

_Joonmyun sangat menyukai salju._

* * *

.

___ㅡflashback____ㅡ_

___._

___"Oh, ayolah... Kalian ini mikir apa? Bagaimana bisa kami ikut main lempar-lemparan salju? Kalian sih, enak, pendek. Bisa bersembunyi di mana saja. Lah, aku dan Kris? Kami berdua kan tinggi! Sembunyi di balik pohon saja bisa kena ranjau salju dari kalian. Nggak mau, ah!" Tolak Chanyeol mentah-mentah saat Baekhyun dan Joonmyun mengajaknya dan Kris untuk bermain perang bola salju. Saat itu salju pertama turun di halaman bermain panti dan bisa ditebak si mungil Baekhyun dan Joonmyun begitu antusias untuk bermain perang bola salju._

___Joonmyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ah... Kris nggak asyik! Chanyeol nggak asyik!" _

___"Bilang aja kalian nggak bisa main lempar-lemparan bola salju." Tuduh Baekhyun dengan wajah lempeng._

___Chanyeol langsung naik darah. "Eh, enak aja kalau ngomong! Siapa yang kau tuduh nggak bisa main bola salju, hah?!" Jeritnya murka saat diremehkan oleh Baekhyun._

___"Kita berdua sih sudah besar. Nggak level main perang bola salju kayak anak kecil. Kalian aja yang kekanak-kanakan." Kris yang sejak tadi diam saja langsung angkat suara._

___"IYA! IYA! Itu benar!" Seru Chanyeol merasa menang karena ucapan Kris yang dikiranya bisa meng-gubrak-kan duo pendek ini._

___"Ihhh... Ayo, dong, main sama kami... Nggak enak kalau mainnya cuma berdua..." Joonmyun bersungut-sungut kesal karena dua orang ini sama sekali tidak bisa diajak main bersama. "Ah, kalau gini aja gimana? Aku pasangan sama Chanyeol, Kris sama Baekhyun! Gimana? Adil, kan? Dalam satu grup ada yang tinggi, ada yang pendek!" Usul Joonmyun tiba-tiba. Bahkan ia sendiri mengakui bahwa dirinya pendek =_=_

___Kris mendelik tanpa sadar mendengar usulan Joonmyun. Kenapa Joonmyun 'menjodohkan' dirinya sendiri dengan Chanyeol dan 'membuangnya' dengan Baekhyun?_

___"Ide bagus!" Tanggap Chanyeol tiba-tiba kemudian ia memandang jahil ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku ingin segera menghantam muka Si Pendek ini dengan bola salju mautku... HUAHAHAHAHAH!"_

___Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Chanyeol balik. "Iiiiiiih! Justru kau yang harus siap-siap terkubur di bawah salju karena serangan bola salju dendam kesumat yang bertubi-tubi dariku." Balas Baekhyun menyebutkan nama serangannya yang aneh itu =_=_

___Sementara Joonmyun tertawa geli melihat perdebatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu._

___._

___"Kok... KOK GITU, SIH?!" Jerit Kris tanpa sadar, membuat Joonmyun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh kaget ke arahnya secara bersamaan._

___"Eh? Kau tadi bilang apa, Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menaikkan alisnya memandang Kris._

___"Ah... E-enggak... Aku____ㅡ" Kris menelan ludahnya gugup. "Ma-maksudku..."_

_______"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, Joonmyun dan Chanyeol serempak menanti jawaban Kris._

_______._

_______GREP! Kris menarik Baekhyun menuju ke halaman belakang kemudian berteriak, "AYO SERAAAAAAAAANNNNGGGG!"_

_______._

_"YA! YA! TUNGGU KAMI!" Jerit Chanyeol kelabakan kemudian ia ikut menarik Joonmyun kemudian mengikuti Kris dan Baekhyun yang sudah memulai _start_ duluan itu._

BUGH! BAGH! BUGH! _Joonmyun dan Chanyeol langsung diserang oleh Kris dan Baekhyun begitu sampai di halaman belakang. _

_"YAAA!" Jerit Chanyeol murka saat dua buah bola salju mengenai wajahnya bersamaan. "Mmmfhh________ㅡ_" Chanyeol nyaris tersedak saat tiba-tiba sebuah bola salju kecil masuk ke dalam mulutnya saat ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk menjerit murka barusan. Sementara sang pelaku tertawa nista begitu melihat serangannya berhasil menumpaskan sang mangsa. Siapalagi kalau bukan Baekhyun_______ㅡ_yang sedang _ber-_high-five_ ria dengan Kris._

_"Ukkkhhh..." Dengan semangat membara Joonmyun membuat bulatan-bulatan bola salju yang akan ia lemparkan pada Kris dan Baekhyun. Baru saja ia akan melemparkan salah satu pada Kris, tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola salju melayang dan________ㅡ_

POW!

___________ㅡ_mengenai dahinya.

_____"HUAHAHAHAHAH!" Kris tertawa puas saat lemparannya berhasil melumpuhkan Joonmyun._

_____"Ukhhh... A-awas kau Kris...sshh..." Erang Joonmyun gemetar yang telah terkapar di atas tumpukan salju setelah sebuah bola salju melukai dahinya yang berharga =_=_

_____"HIYAAAATTT!" _BUGH!_____ Sebuah bola salju yang cukup besar melayang dari kedua tangan Chanyeol menuju ke wajah Kris membuat Kris menyusul Joonmyun ikut terkapar di atas tumpukan salju._

_____"YA, KRIS! KRIS!" Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang mencicit panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kris. Oh my God, Baekhyun tak mampu melawan dua musuh ganasnya tanpa Kris sebagai_ partner_-nya! KYA, KYA, KYAAAA! Baekhyun benar-benar panik! "KRIS! KRIS! KRIIIIISSSSSSS!"_

* * *

"_...KRIS! KRIS! KRIIIIIISSSS! YA, KAU DI DALAM, KAAANNN_?"

Kris mengerjapkan kedua matanyanya saat ia benar-benar mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"_Ya, Baekkie, bisakah kau tidak usah berteriak-teriak begitu? Ini bukan _roller-coaster_, kau tahu?" _Kali ini giliran suara Chanyeol yang terdengar. Oh, astaga. Kris menghela nafas saat akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa suara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun barusan berasal dari _intercom _yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Itu berarti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah ada di depan pintu apartemennya sambil mengoceh tidak jelas di depan sana =_=

Dengan malas-malasan Kris berjalan menghampiri pintu apartemennya lalu membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"YAAAAA! Kau lagi ngapain, sih?! Cukur bulu kaki?! Bukain pintu aja lama banget." Begitu pintu terbuka Baekhyun langsung merentet lalu menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Kris sebelum dipersilahkan oleh pemiliknya, diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Kris nyengir kuda, kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam setelah menutup pintu.

"Aku baru bangun tidur." Kris meregangkan kedua tangannya lalu menguap panjang. "Huahhhmm... Lagian kalian ngapain sih pagi-pagi ke sini?"

"Bosen di rumah, nggak ada kerjaan." Gumam Baekhyun sambil membolak-balikkan sebuah majalah komik yang ia temukan di sofa Kris.

"Kalau kau, sih, aku percaya... Tapi... Kau?" Kris memandang Chanyeol dengan heran. Baekhyun memang tipe orang yang gampang bosan dan tak bisa diam di rumah saat sedang akhir pekan, tapi kalau Chanyeol kan satu spesies dengan beruang kutub yang selalu hibernasi saat musim dingin? Bedanya, kalau Chanyeol selalu hibernasi sepanjang akhir pekan.

Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya. "Kalau bukan karena diseret Si Pendek ini menjadi supirnya untuk datang ke sini, kau bisa pastikan aku masih bermesra-mesraan dengan selimut dan bantalku di rumah." Bisik Chanyeol pada Kris.

Baekhyun yang mendengar bisikan Chanyeol itu terkikik. "Siapa suruh bisa nyetir mobil? Kau tahu sendiri, kan, mana mau aku dingin-dingin begini bepergian naik bus."

Chanyeol mendelik. "Memangnya salahku kalau aku bisa nyetir mobil? Salah nenekku? Salah tukang roti yang selalu berjualan di depan rumahku? Salah maling yang mencuri pakaian dalam keponakanku minggu lalu? Hah?! Hah?! Hah?!"

Kris tertawa ngakak menyaksikan perdebatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang selalu sukses menggelitik kotak tertawanya itu.

.

.

Tapi diam-diam di balik tawanya Kris merasakan sedikit iri.

.

.

Kalau saja Joonmyun ada di sini, pasti perdebatan Kris dengan Joonmyun tak kalah konyolnya dengan perdebatan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kris dan Baekhyun tertawa-tawa puas dengan Chanyeol yang sedang merengut di belakang mereka. Pasalnya, Kris dan Baekhyun sedang asyik menertawakan Chanyeol yang baru saja menabrak tukang roti di tengah perjalanannya menuju kampus. Kalau hanya menabrak, sih, tidak masalah, dan lagi tukang roti itu baik-baik saja karena Chanyeol sempat menginjak remnya beberapa saat sebelum bagian depan mobilnya menyentuh gerobak sang tukang roti. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa si tukang roti itu lebih pantas sebagai aktor sinetron daripada tukang roti! Bayangkan saja, tukang roti itu berpura-pura kesakitan dan memalak Chanyeol untuk biaya pengobatannya ke rumah sakit dengan ancaman akan melaporkan Chanyeol ke polisi kalau Chanyeol tidak mau memberikan uangnya. Mau tidak mau pun Chanyeol menyerahkan uangnya pada tukang roti sialan itu dan datang ke kampus tanpa selembar uangpun di dompet.

"Jangan ketawaaaaaaaa!" Jerit Chanyeol sebal. "Kalian pikir enak dirampok tukang roti, hah?!"

"Huahahahaha... Dirampok tukang roti, sih, tidak enak!" Kris menahan-nahan tawanya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "TAPI, NGETAWAIN ORANG YANG BARU SAJA DIRAMPOK TUKANG ROTI ITU ENAK! IYA, GAK, BAEK?! HUAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Lagian kau ini benar-benar polos atau benar-benar bego, sih, Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun di tengah-tengah tawanya. "Bisa-bisanya nurutin tukang roti, huahahahahaㅡAH!" Baekhyun terjatuh saat tiba-tiba seseorang dari tikungan yang ada di depan Baekhyun menabraknya begitu saja dan orang itu pun ikut terjatuh.

"Ya, Baek!" Kris dan Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan membantu namja mungil itu berdiri.

"Ah! Ma-maaf!" Orang yang menabrak Baekhyun itu segera berdiri kemudian ikut membantu Baekhyun. "Ma-maaf, aku minta maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Tadi aku sedang mencari-cari kelas dan tidak melihat ke depan dan akhirnya menabrakmu... Maafkan aku!"

"Ah... Ti-tidak apa." Jawab Baekhyun. "Eng... Kau anak baru, ya? Kurasa aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini."

"Ah..." Orang itu mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. "I-iya! Aku baru saja pindah dari Incheon ke sini!"

.

.

Sejenak Kris, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam memandangi namja itu.

.

.

Merasa dipandangi lekat-lekat oleh tiga orang sekaligus, namja itu terlihat gugup. "E-eh..? A-ada apa..?"

"Ah, ti-tidak." Elak Baekhyun sambil kembali tersenyum, kemudian ia menyenggol Kris dan Chanyeol bersamaan dengan sikunyaㅡbermaksud untuk menyadarkan mereka agar berhenti memandangi namja itu. "Ah, kau sedang mencari kelas, ya? Kau cari kelas apa?"

"Ah..." Namja itu merunduk, memandangi sebuah _notes _yang ada di pelukannya. "Emmm, kelas Kimia yang diajar Dosen Jung... Apa kalian tahu di mana tempatnya?"

"Wah, kebetulan sekali! Kami juga mau ke kelas Kimia-nya Dosen Jung!" Seru Baekhyun riang. "Kalau begitu, kita ke sana bersama-sama saja! Bagaimana?"

"Ah... Ba-baiklah! Terimakasih!" Namja itu terlihat senang kemudian ia segera berjalan di sisi Baekhyun diikuti Kris dan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Namaku Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menyodorkan tangannya pada namja itu. "Kau?"

Namja itu tersenyum lebar.

.

.

"**Aku Suho**!"

.

.

"Suho? Nama yang bagus!" Puji Baekhyun. Kemudian ia berbalik lalu mengenalkan Chanyeol dan Kris pada Suho. "Ini Chanyeol! Kalau yang ini, namanya Kris!"

Suho tersenyum kemudian ia sedikit membungkuk menyapa Kris dan Chanyeol. "Aku Suho! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian bertiga!"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan perkenalan Suho. "Hai, Suho."

.

.

.

Sementara Kris masih diam sambil memandangi Suho dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol diam-diam, kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

.

"_Tidakkah kau pikir Suho mirip sekali dengan Joonmyun?"_

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Kemudian ia sedikit melirik Krisㅡyang kembali diam menatap Suho lekat-lekat.

.

.

.

"_Yeah... Dan aku rasa, Kris juga... Menyadarinya."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Suho-ah!"

Suho menoleh saat ia mendengar suara seseorang yang menyebut namanya. Oh, ternyata Baekhyun yang menyapanya dari balik jendela sebuah mobil yang melintas di depannya. "Ah... Baekhyunnie..." Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum senang. Suho sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa hari pertamanya berkuliah di Seoul bisa seperti ini. Awalnya Suho berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan mudah mendapatkan teman di Seoul. Tapi nyatanya, ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan teman-temannya yang ramah dan supel itu. Suho senang sekali.

"Kau mau pulang?" Kali ini jendela kaca mobil bagian jok depan yang terbuka. Menampakkan Chanyeol yang ada di kursi pengemudi dan Kris yang ada di sebelahnya. "Pulang dengan kami saja!" Lanjut Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kursi jok kosong di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Ah... Bo-bolehkah..?" Tanya Suho antara senang dan ragu. Lokasi rumah yang ia sewa selama tinggal di Seoul memang cukup jauh dari kampus. Dan tadinya Suho berniat naik bus untuk pulang.

"Tentu saja boleh! Ayo, sini, cepat masuk!" Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil itu lalu mempersilahkan Suho masuk.

"Ah... Te-terimakasih, ya, Teman-Teman..." Dengan senang hati Suho segera masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Kau tinggal di mana, Suho-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias sambil memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Suho.

"Ah..." Suho merunduk, membuka-buka _notes_-nya lalu diam sejenak. Kemudian melihat ke depan. "Emmm... Setelah pertigaan di depan ini... Masih lurus terus sampai ada perempatan."

"Wah... Semuanya dicatat, ya." Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat kebiasaan Suho. Sementara Suho hanya meringis. "Nah, berhubung kau baru pindah ke sini, dan kalau kau mau tahu tempat-tempat asyik di Seoul, kau tanya saja pada kita, Suho-ah! Nanti kita berempat bisa pergi ke tempat-tempat itu bersama-sama, hihihi!"

"Hahaha. Iya, ide bagus, tuh!" Tanggap Chanyeol yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan Suho dan Baekhyun.

"Ahahahaha... Terimakasih, Teman-Teman." Ucap Suho tulus.

.

.

.

"**_Aku turun di sini saja, Chan_**."

.

.

.

Suasana segar dan menyenangkan di dalam mobil itu lenyap begitu saja setelah suara dingin Kris terdengar.

"E-eh..?" Chanyeol menoleh sejenak pada Kris, tapi ia kembali fokus ke depan. "Turun di sini? Kau mau kemana? Ini kan di tengah jalan?"

"Tepikan mobilnya. Aku turun di sini saja." Chanyeol sedikit bergidik ngeri mendengar suara dingin Kris yang jelas tak bisa dibantah itu.

"Ya, Kris! Kau... Kau kenapa, sih?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti saat mobil Chanyeol sudah berhenti di tepi jalan dan Kris sudah bersiap keluar.

.

Sementara Suho diam seribu bahasa sambil memandangi Kris.

.

"Kris... Kau... Kau yakin aku turunkan di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kris yang sudah ada di luar mobil itu.

Kris diam saja.

Tapi kemudian ia berkata, "Sudah, pergi sana."

"Cepat pergi." Suruh Kris lagi karena Chanyeol tak kunjung melajukan mobilnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kemudian dengan berat hati ia segera menutup jendela mobilnya lalu mulai menginjak pedal gasnya. Memacu mobilnya meninggalkan Kris di tepi jalan raya siang itu.

"Dia kenapa, sih." Dumel Baekhyun kesal. "Aneh. Padahal tadi pagi rasanya dia baik-baik saja..."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Sudah, biarkan saja. Palingan besok pagi dia sudah kembali seperti biasanya."

_._

_._

_._

"Apa dia tidak suka kalau aku ikut semobil dengan kalian..?"

.

.

.

"Nde?" Baekhyun mendelik kaget menatap Suho yang diam menunduk itu. "Ah, mana mungkin! Astaga, Suho-ya... Kris tidak mungkin bertindak bodoh seperti anak kecil begitu hanya karena kau ikut dengan mobil kami, kan?"

"Ya ampun, Suho-ah... Tentu saja tidak. Baekhyun benar, Kris tidak mungkin bertindak seperti itu hanya karena kau ikut dengan kami." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Tapi... Kelihatannya seperti itu." Gumam Suho sambil tersenyum lirih.

"Suho-ah, dengar." Baekhyun memegangi kedua bahu Suho. "Dengarkan aku. Kau ikut dengan kami atau tidak, itu tak ada hubungannya dengan tingkah laku aneh Kris barusan! Kau harus tahu, dia memang seperti itu orangnya. Suka seenaknya sendiri dan bersikap aneh yang bahkan tidak bisa kami mengerti. Jadi, ini semua bukan karena kau, oke? Kau mengerti?"

Suho mencoba tersenyum. "Emh... Baiklah..."

.

.

.

_Tapi dalam hati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membenarkan kata-kata Suho._

_._

_Sepertinya tingkah laku aneh Kris ini memang karena Suho._

* * *

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

.

_Another You_

.

cast :

- suho

- kris

.

enjoy, happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_if i hope _

_and hope _

_and hope, _

_will you know how i feel someday?_

_ㅡIt's Me - Sunny & Luna_

* * *

Suho merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Sesekali tangannya mengusap-usap rambut hitamnya yang masih basah dengan sebuah handuk yang ia sampirkan di lehernya, mengingat ia baru saja selesai mandi.

Suho mendudukkan tubuhnya, kemudian menghela nafas lagi.

Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini.

Jujur saja, Suho senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman baru di Seoul. Mengingat kondisinya yang begitu sederhana dibandingkan para mahasiswa yang biasa membawa mobil ke kampus, juga dengan kepribadiaannya yang sedikit tertutup dan mudah merasa malu, tentu saja hal-hal itu menghambat pergaulannya dengan para mahasiswa yang lain. Dan beruntungnya, Suho bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang sangat ramah, Chanyeol yang sangat baik, dan...

_Kris yang sangat dingin_.

Kembali Suho menghela nafasnya.

Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Kejadian siang tadi kembali terukir di pikirannya.

Suho memindahkan bantal yang semula menutupi wajahnya, kemudian Suho menggerakkan kedua tangannya memegangi wajahnya sendiri.

"Apa wajahku sebegitu menyebalkannya sampai Kris bahkan tidak mau berteman denganku?" Gumam Suho polos.

Kemudian ia mencubit-cubit kedua pipi gembilnya sendiri.

"Apa aku jelek, ya, makanya Kris bahkan tidak mau melihatku?" Keluh Suho lagi.

Jujur, Suho tidak mengerti...

.

Benar-benar tidak mengerti...

.

Kenapa Kris seakan tidak menganggapnya ada..?

* * *

Kris menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti, menyambut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah ada di depan pintu apartemennya. Oh, sudah cukup lah hari Minggu kemarin apartemennya dibuat berantakan oleh ulah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menggila seusai mereka bertiga selesai menonton film _thriller-__gore _milik Kris. Apa mereka mau mengulangi hal yang sama lagi di apartemen Kris lagi?

"Kau itu kenapa, sih?" Lagi, Baekhyun langsung melenggang masuk ke dalam apartemen Kris tanpa permisi. Hhh, sudahlah. Itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Kali ini Kris berjalan duluan masuk ke dalam sedangkan Chanyeol-lah yang menutup pintu.

"Kenapa apanya?" Tanggap Kris sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa lalu menyalakan televisi plasma-nya.

Baekhyun menatap Kris heran. "Kenapa apanya, katamu? Ya kau itu yang kenapa-napa! Sejak tadi pagi, kau jadi aneh, tahu ngggak." Tembak Baekhyun sambil mendengus kesal. Ia menyambar sebungkus makanan ringan dari atas meja kemudian membukanya dengan brutal lalu mencomot isinya dengan brutal pula.

"Aneh apa? Perasaan kalian saja." Gumam Kris cuek sambil terus menekan-nekan tombol _remote control_ televisinya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Rasanya percuma saja ngotot-ngototan dengan Kris yang lempeng dan datar seperti ini. Apalagi lawan ngototnya adalah Baekhyun yang ceplas-ceplos dan tidak mau diam ini. Tidak akan ada habisnya.

.

"Kau jadi seperti ini karena kau kaget bertemu dengan Suho yang begitu mirip dengan Joonmyun?"

.

_Skak mat._

.

Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat Kris langsung menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Chanyeol meringis. Antara meringis senang karena tebakannya benar dan antara meringis ngeri kalau membayangkan lehernya berakhir digantung di puncak Menara Namsan oleh Kris.

"Maksudmu apa?"

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Berarti benar apa yang dibilang Chanyeol. Kau jadi seperti ini karena kehadiran Suho?"

"Kalian ini ngomong apa?" Kris menghela nafas. "Joonmyun, ya Joonmyun. Anak itu, ya anak itu. Kenapa kalian menyama-nyamakan Joonmyun dengan anak itu? Mereka jelas berbeda. Bagiku, nggak akan ada lagi orang manapun yang bisa menyerupai Joonmyun."

"Tapi kau mengakui, kan, kalau Suho benar-benar serupa dengan Joonmyun?" Kejar Baekhyun usil.

.

Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan dingin.

.

.

"Dia memang mirip seperti Joonmyun. **_Tapi dia bukan Joonmyun."_**

**_._**

**_._**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diam.

.

.

Ya, Kris memang benar.

.

Walaupun Suho sangat serupa dengan Joonmyun, tapi tetap saja...

.

.

.

_...Suho bukanlah Joonmyun._

_._

_._

_._

"Lalu apa alasanmu bersikap dingin dan tak acuh padanya seperti tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Sungguh, ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Kris yang begitu _mainstream_. Ia membutuhkan jawaban yang lebih berkesan.

"Tidak acuh?" Kris ganti menatap Baekhyun. "Memangnya aku bersikap begitu padanya?"

"Eo. Sejak bertemu dengannya tadi pagi kau bersikap dingin. Dan lagi tindakanmu turun di tengah jalan seperti itu... Membuat Suho merasa bahwa kau tidak suka dengannya yang menumpang mobil Chanyeol dan akhirnya kau turun lalu membuat dugaan di mana ia merasa bahwa seakan-akan ia yang bersalah."

.

.

Kris diam.

.

.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

.

"Makanya daritadi aku tanya, apa alasanmu bersikap seperti ituuuu?" Tanya Baekhyun gemas. Kalau saja di sekitar sini ada sepasang sumpit, Baekhyun bisa langsung mencolok kedua lubang hidung Kris dengan sumpit itu saking kesalnya.

Kris menghela nafas. "Kau tahu sendiri, kan, aku orangnya seperti ini?"

"Yeah, yeah... Kami memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan tentang Suho." Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tapi kami hanya mau minta tolong padamu agar kau menyikapinya seperti biasa. Asal kau tahu saja, kasihan dia. Dia mengira kau tidak menyukainya dan merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya."

Kris diam saja.

.

.

Bersikap seperti biasa?

.

Apanya yang bersikap seperti biasa?

.

.

Ah, Kris tidak mengerti.

.

Benar-benar tidak mengerti.

* * *

Suho berjalan pelan menyusuri sebuah gang sempit yang sedikit gelap itu. Kemudian melirik arloji LED yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 21.39. Bagus. Padahal ia meninggalkan rumah sejak pukul 19.00 dan sampai saat ini ia belum sampai di tempat tujuannya. Awalnya, Suho hanya ingin pergi ke sebuah kedai es krim 24 jam yang baru dibuka di daerah Gangnam malam ini. Berbekal dengan teknologi GPS di ponsel barunya yang dipastikan dapat membawanya ke tempat tujuan sebelum pukul 20.00, berangkatlah Suho ke sana.

Tapi siapa yang akan menyangka kalau di tengah jalan tiba-tiba ponselnya _low battery_?

Sebetulnya kalau saja sejak ponselnya mati tadi Suho segera berbalik pulang ke rumah, ia tidak akan sampai dan tersesat di sebuah gang sempit remang-remang yang lumayan panjang ini. Tapi apa daya. Salahkan perutnya yang benar-benar merengek-rengek minta diisi es krim ini. Dengan _feeling _tidak pasti di dalam hatinya, Suho mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kedai es krim 24 jam yang ditujunya itu sudah dekat. Dan akhirnya dengan nekatnya ia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Huaaahhh... Eommaaaaaaa..." Rengek Suho. Suho benar-benar sudah lelah berjalan menyusuri gang sempit ini. Belum lagi sejak tadi ia sama sekali tidak berpapasan dengan siapapun yang sekiranya dapat ia tanyai arah jalan menuju daerah Gangnam.

.

"**Hei, kau**..."

.

Suho menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara itu.

Siapa?

Dengan penasaran Suho berbalik ke belakang melihat arah suara itu.

Dan Suho terkejut setengah mati saat di belakangnya sudah ada seorang om-om separuh baya yang terlihat... kesepian =_= bayangkan saja, laki-laki tua di belakang Suho itu dalam keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Rambutnya acak-acakan, dasinya berantakan dan kusut, sebotol _soju _yang sudah kosong di tangannya, belum lagi jasnya yang sedikit merosot sampai lengannya. Keadaan fisiknya benar-benar memenuhi syarat sebagai tipe-tipe suami yang baru saja ditendang keluar rumah oleh istrinya.

"Ma-maaf, Anda siapa..?" Tanya Suho pelan dan sedikit ngeri. Bagaimana kalau dia orang gila yang hobi berdandan ala bos eksekutif?

"Aku..?" Dengan sedikit sempoyongan, wajahnya yang memerahㅡyang mungkin disebabkan efek mabuknyaㅡ, juga bibirnya yang menyeringai dengan menakutkan, om-om itu berjalan semakin mendekati Suho.

"Pa-Paman..?" Suho berjalan mundur dengan takut-takut. Dengan panik ia meraba-raba saku celananya mencoba mencari-cari barang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk alat membela diri kalau-kalau si om-om ini punya niat jahat padanya. Tapi ia hanya membawa dompet dan ponselnya! Bagaimana bisa menghajar om-om mabuk hanya dengan dompet dan ponsel?

Si om-om itu semakin berjalan mendekati Suho dan menyudutkannya di dinding gang sempit itu.

...Kemudian mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tidak terduga:

.

.

.

"**Anak gadis jaman sekarang cantik-cantik, ya...**"

.

.

.

"NDEEEE?!" Suho mendelik kaget. Bukan cuma kaget. Tapi juga kesal dan tidak terima. Dia dianggap 'anak gadis' oleh om-om mabuk ini?! Oh my God, apa perlu Suho berlari ke rumah untuk mengambil akte kelahirannya dan menunjukkannya pada om-om ini agar om-om ini tahu bahwa ia seorang laki-laki tulen?!

GREP! Tiba-tiba saja om-om itu menarik tangan Suho dan mencoba membawanya pergi. "Bagaimana kalau ikut dengan Paman saja, hmm?"

"Astaga, Paman, Paman, PAMAN! Aku ini laki-laki, LAKI-LAKI!" Suho mencoba menjerit-jerit, mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan om-om mabuk itu sekaligus mengembalikan harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki yang sudah diterka sebagai seorang anak gadis ini T_T

"Ah... Anak gadis jaman sekarang pintar juga berbohong, yaaa... Hehehe... Hik! Mereka pikir Paman tidak bisa membedakan, apa, mana laki-laki dan mana gadis cantik... Hehehehe... Hik!" Om-om itu kembali tertawa-tawa horor, kemudian semakin kuat mencengkram tangan Suho dan mencoba membawa Suho ikut bersamanya. "Sudahlah, ayo... Ikut saja dengan Paman..."

"AAAAAAKKKKHHH! TOLOOOONGGG!" Dan akhirnya Suho mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya: berteriak minta tolong. Sia-sia saja rasanya kalau tetap berdebat dengan om-om ini tentang masalah Suho itu anak gadis atau bukan =_= yang penting Suho harus segera lari dari cengkraman om-om mabuk yang mesum dan kesepian ini! TT_TT

.

.

"Ya, Paman. Lepaskan anak itu."

.

.

Suho dan om-om mabuk itu refleks menoleh ke asal suara itu.

.

.

Dengan penerangan yang cukup remang-remang di gang sempit itu, Suho menyipitkan kedua matanya, melihat siapa pemilik suara _baritone_ yang cukup familiar di telinganya itu.

.

.

Kris?

.

.

"Kris..?" Gumam Suho pelan. Dan _dramatis_.

"Huh..." Om-om itu berdecih, kemudian meludah ke arah sampingㅡseakan ia menghina ucapan heroik Kris barusan. Lalu menyeringai horor kepada Kris. "Ada pahlawan kesiangan rupanya. Siapa kau, hah? Mengganggu kesenanganku untuk mengencani anak gadis ini saja."

Kris balas menyeringai tak kalah horor. Oh, lebih tepatnyaㅡmenyeringai sinis. "Huh. Lain kali kalau mau mencari mangsa, buka matamu lebar-lebar dulu, Paman. Yang mau kau kencani itu seorang laki-laki! Lagipula sebaiknya kau cepat pulang ke rumah kalau kau tidak mau istrimu mengunci pintu rumahmu dan tidak mengizinkanmu masuk sampai besok pagi."

Om-om itu kembali berdecih. "Ya! Bilang saja kau mau merebut gadis ini dariku, iya kan?! Hah? Hah? Hah?"

_Klik. _Kris mengangkat ponselnya dan menyalakan sebuah _voice note_.

"_YA, PARK JUNGMIN! SUAMIKU, KAU KEMANA SAJAAAAAAAAAA?! BESOK HARI ULANGTAHUN PERNIKAHAN KITA DAN KAU BELUM PULANG JUGA?! UHUHUHU... KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MEMBERIKU SEBUKET BUNGA ATAUPUN SEKOTAK COKELAT! YAAAAAA, CEPAT PULANG SEKARANG! CEPAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!"_

"Heh..?" Om-om itu melongo untuk beberapa detik, kemudian tiba-tiba ia kelabakan. "ASTAGA, PARK MIN-YOUNG, ISTRIKU, BIDADARIKUUUU, PUJAAN HATIKUUUU! ASTAGA... IYA SAYANG! IYAAA! AKU PULAAAAAAAAANG!" Dan kemudian om-om itu segera berlari-lari sempoyongan menuju ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Suho dan Kris di gang sempit itu.

.

.

Suasana langsung _chaos_.

.

.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Kris sambil menepuk pelan lengan Suho.

"Ah... G-gwenchana." Suho mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan, kemudian ia tersenyum dan sedikit menghapus air mata ketakutannya tadi. "Go-gomawo, Kris..."

"Kau belum diapa-apakan, kan, sama om-om tua itu?"

"Ah..." Suho meringis. Kemudian menggeleng. "Ngo-ngomong-ngomong... Kau kenal paman itu..? Kenapa kau bisa..."

Kris menyeringai. "Dia orang gila di daerah sini. Dulu dia bos eksekutif sebuah perusahaan besar yang bangkrut karena rugi miliaran won. Makanya dia sering menggila dengan memakai jas, kemeja dan dasi seperti itu." _Skak mat! _Ternyata terkaan Suho benar, om-om itu benar-benar orang gila yang suka berdandan ala bos eksekutif =_=

"...Dan dia makin gila setelah ditinggal mati istrinya." Lanjut Kris. "Sedangkan suara yang barusan itu suara rekaman pembicaraannya dengan istrinya di telepon yang pernah kusadap beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Suho menghela nafas. "Astaga... Aku pikir tadi aku akan berakhir dibawa pulang oleh om-om gila itu." Gumam Suho sambil menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

Kris menyeringai lagi. "Lagian... Kau pakai sweater pink seperti ini... Dalam keadaan mabuk seperti itu jelas saja dia mengira kau seorang anak gadis." Kris menahan tawanya.

"Iiiisshhh." Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Memangnya aku sebegitu miripnya dengan seorang yeoja?" Gerutu Suho pelam sambil memegang-megangi wajahnya sendiri.

.

.

Kris terdiam melihat Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

Rasanya...

Rasanya Kris tidak asing dengan bibir yang mengerucut seperti itu...

.

.

.

_"Kalau teman-teman SMP kita nanti tahu kalau aku temenan sama kamu, bisa-bisa aku ikut nanggung malu."_

.

_"Iiiihhhh... Kris, ahhhh..."_

.

"_Hahahaha."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kris..?" Suho menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Kris.

"A-ah..?" Kris terbangun dari lamunannya. "I-iya..?"

"Kau kenapa?" Suho menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Ah... Ti-tidak." Jawab Kris sekenanya. "Emmm, ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kau mau pergi ke mana malam-malam begini?"

Suho tersenyum. "Ke kedai es krim 24 jam yang baru dibuka di Gangnam." Jawabnya riang. "Kalau kau sendiri, mau pergi ke mana?"

.

.

Kris membulatkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

"**Benarkah? Aku juga mau ke sana**."

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Selamat datang!" Ucapan selamat datang yang begitu ramah dari seorang _waiter _menyambut Kris dan Suho yang baru saja sampai di depan kedai es krim 24 jam itu. Ah, akhirnya sampai juga. Setelah berjuang mencari-cari tempat ini selama kurang lebih 3 jam, nyaris diculik orang gila, dan bertemu dengan Kris, akhirnya Suho bisa juga mencapai tempat ini... =_=

"Mau pesan apa?" Seorang _waiter _yang lain tersenyum kepada Kris dan Suho seraya menyodorkan sebuah papan menu yang memuat jenis-jenis rasa es krim dan _topping _yang disediakan di kedai tersebut.

"Hm..." Kedua mata Suho berbinar-binar dengan lucu saat ia sedang memandangi papan menu es krim yang ada di hadapannya. "_Cone, sundae, gelato, matcha, sorbet_..." Dengan polosnya Suho menyebutkan jenis-jenis es krim itu satu persatu.

"_Matcha green tea _saja, pakai _chocolate cone_." Pesan Kris.

"Hm... Kalau aku..." Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan.

.

.

"**Aku mau _plain strawberry _aja, deh! Pakai _vanilla cone_.**"

.

.

.

.

.

Kata-kata yang mengalir dari bibir Suho membuat Kris kembali diam menatap Suhoㅡuntuk yang kedua kalinya malam ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

ㅡ_flashback_ㅡ

.

_Kamis, hari ke-17 yang cukup terik di musim panas, tengah hari..._

_._

_._

_._

_"HUAAAAHHH!" Joonmyun menjerit kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "PANAAAASSSS!" Jeritnya lagi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya._

_Kris yang sejak tadi duduk diam di sebelah Joonmyun hanya mendengus kecil. "Semakin kau menjerit-jerit kesetanan seperti itu, kau malah semakin merasa kepanasan, bodoh." Kris memukul ringan puncak kepala Joonmyun._

_"Aaaaahhhh... Kalau tahu begini, harusnya aku ikut Teman-Teman pergi ke kolam renang!" Gerutu Suho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. _

_"Kan sudah aku bilang daritadi." Kris mencebikkan bibirnya. "Biar aku saja yang membersihkan panti sendirian. Kau malah sok-sok-an mau membantuku dan nggak ikut mereka ke kolam renang." Sindirnya. Kemarin, saat para penghuni panti lainnya sibuk bersih-bersih lingkungan panti, Kris malah kabur dan tidak mengikuti tugas dari itu, hari ini, di mana semua penghuni panti diizinkan Ibu Kim untuk pergi ke kolam renang, Kris dihukum untuk membersihkan panti sendirian. Dan di luar dugaan, Joonmyun juga ikut tinggal di panti menemani Kris dan melewatkan kesempatannya pergi bersama teman-teman lainnya ke kolam renangㅡhanya agar ia dapat membantu Kris menjalankan hukumannya._

_Joonmyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku kan cuma mau membantumu. Kamu bahkan nggak bilang terimakasih ke aku karena aku sudah membantumu." Gerutunya._

_Kris hanya melirik Joonmyun dengan malas._

_"Ahhh... Benar-benar panaaaaaasssss..." Joonmyun kembali mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan kekuatan ekstra._

_Kris menghela nafas. Ia kembali memandangi Joonmyun yang terlihat benar-benar kegerahan itu. _

_._

_._

_._

_"Mau beli es krim?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Nde?!" Seru Joonmyun riang sambil menoleh ke arah Kris begitu Kris menyebutkan satu hal yang bisa menjadi pengobatan yang paling magis sekalipun di hari yang segerah ini. "Mau, mau, mau!"_

_"Tapi aku cuma punya segini." Kris merogoh saku celana pendeknya, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam sakunya. "Cukup nggak, ya, buat beli dua es krim?"_

_"Beli satu es krim saja juga nggak papa, kok, kan bisa kita bagi berdua." Ucap Joonmyun. "Ayoooo... Aku udah nggak sabar, niiiiihh." Rengek Joonmyun sambil menarik-narik ujung kaus yang dikenakan Kris._

_"Ya udah. Ayo." _

_Tepat di seberang rumah panti asuhan mereka, ada sebuah toko es krim kecil yang biasa menjadi langganan Ibu Kim. Biasanya, saat hari-hari terakhir musim panas, kulkas di rumah panti akan penuh dengan es krim-es krim beraneka rasa yang berasal dari toko tersebut._

_"Kris? Joonmyun? Tumben kalian datang ke sini." Penjaga toko yang bernama Paman Lee itu tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan Kris dan Joonmyun di tokonya. "Apa kalian tidak ikut yang lainnya ke kolam renang? Aku dengar hari ini kalian pergi berlibur ke kolam renang."_

_"Ah, itu." Kris menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kikuk. "Emmm, kami mau beli es krim, Paman." Ucapnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tujuannya ke sini memang untuk membeli es krim, kan?_

_"Ah, baiklah. Ayo, silahkan pilih yang kalian suka." Paman Lee membuka mesin pendingin es krim-es krim-nya lalu mempersilahkan Kris dan Joonmyun memilih. _

_"Emmm..." Kris mengeluarkan semua uangnya dan meletakannya di atas meja kasir. "Ada dua jenis es krim yang harganya segini, nggak, Paman?"_

_Paman Lee menatap lembaran uang yang diberikan oleh Kris, kemudian tersenyum seraya beralih memandangi kedua anak kecil dengan tatapan mata mengharap itu. Ia menghampiri mesin pendinginnya, lalu mengambil sebungkus es krim dari sana dan menyodorkannya pada Kris dan Joonmyun. _

_"Ini, es krim segar dan dingin untuk kalian!" Kata Paman Lee ramah. "Coba kalian buka bungkusnya."_

_Joonmyun menerima es krim itu lalu membuka bungkusannya. "Waaah..." Gumam Kris dan Joonmyun bersamaan._

_"Ini namanya _ssang-ssang-bar_!" Paman Lee mengusak kepala kedua anak itu. "Kalian bisa membagi satu es krim ini menjadi dua. Caranya, pegang masing-masing dua stiknya, lalu dibelah. Naaahh, es krim-nya jadi ada dua, deh." Jelas Paman Lee sambil mencontohkan cara membagi es krim tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

_"_**_Aku mau yang cokelat aja, deh_**_!" Seru Joonmyun sambil mengambil stik es krim cokelat._

_"Nah, kalau begitu, Kris yang vanilla, ya?" Paman Lee menyerahkan stik es krim vanilla pada Kris. Kris mengangguk, kemudian menerimanya dan mulai menikmati es krimnya seperti Joonmyun._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Bukan, dia bukan Joonmyun..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Suho memilih es krim stroberi. Bukan cokelat._

_._

_Tapi..._

_._

_Cara pengucapannya, __nada yang sama, kata-kata yang sama, dan binar mata yang sama._

_._

_._

_Juga rupa dan sosok yang sama..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sekali lagi, Suho berhasil mengingatkannya pada Joonmyun._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_"_Kris..?" Sekali lagi, untuk malam ini, Suho kembali menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Kris yang lagi-lagi melamun itu.

"Ah..?" Kris tersadar dari lamunannya. "Oh, iya, es krimnya..?" Kris menunjuk es krim pesanannya dan es krim pesanan Suho yang sudah tersedia di tangan Suho. Rasanya tadi Kris bahkan belum mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar.

Suho tersenyum. "Nggak usah, hari ini aku yang traktir. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih juga karena tadi kamu sudah menolongku, hihihi."

"Ah..." Kris tersenyum kecil, kemudian menerima es krim pesanannya yang disodorkan Suho padanya itu. "Ma-makasih, Ho." Ucapnya gugup.

.

.

.

_Gugup?_

_._

_._

_Gugup untuk apa?_.

.

_Ah, sudahlah._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Jarang-jarang, ya, ada orang yang ingin es krim di malam musim dingin seperti sekarang." Gumam Suho sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Saat ini ia dan Kris sedang duduk-duduk di salah satu konter kedai es krim tersebut seraya menikmati es krim mereka. "Mungkin kita salah satunya, ya? Hehehe."

"Hm." Tanggap Kris singkat. Pandangannya kosong menatap ke depan, ia tengah meresapi manis dan dingin dari es krim _matcha __green tea _kesukaannya itu.

_Sret... _"Eng?" Kris membulatkan kedua matanya kaget saat Suho tiba-tiba mengusap hidung Kris dengan sebuah tisu. Karena terlalu menikmati es krim-nya, Kris sampai tidak sadar bahwa es krim-nya menempel di hidungnya.

Suho tertawa geli. "Ada es krimnya, tuh." Kata Suho kemudian ia kembali menikmati es krimnya.

"Ah..." Kris tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia merasakan wajahnya memerah.

.

.

.

_Apa ini?_

_._

_._

_._

_Ia tersemu karena perlakuan Suho padanya?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menyeringai kecil.

.

.

_Tidak, tidak, tidak..._

_._

_Tidak mungkin..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Kris, kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Suho, kan?**  
_

* * *

_to be continued..._

* * *

by da way... maaf kalo adegan Suho digodain orang gila itu rada absurd =u="

pengennya sih bikin kris jadi penyelamat gitu... tapi kayaknya nggak kesampean yah TT^TT maafkan dakuuu~ *bows*


	4. Chapter 4

peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

.

_Another You_

.

cast :

- suho

- kris

.

enjoy, happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_hopefully we can fall in love with each other  
i'll never let go of your hands from my grasp  
the light in your eyes gazing at me  
hope there will only be joyful smiles_

_ㅡFor The First Time Lovers-Jung Yonghwa_

* * *

"Makasih udah nganterin aku pulang, Kris." Ucap Suho tulus sambil tersenyum senang. Seusai menikmati es krim di kedai es krim 24 jam tersebut, mereka beranjak pulang dan Kris pun memutuskan untuk mengantar Suho pulangㅡdengan alasan jaga-jaga kalau Suho bertemu dan digoda orang gila lagi =_=

Ah, klise.

_Mungkin Kris punya alasan lain untuk mengantar Suho pulang._

"Hm." Gumam Kris, kemudian ia mengangkat jam tangannya dan memandanginya. "Sudah larut. Aku pulang dulu, ya?"

"Ah... Iya." Ucap Suho. Sedikit kecewa, sih. Tadinya ia mau menawari Kris untuk masuk dan duduk sebentar di dalam, sekedar minum teh atau mengobrol sejenak, tapi ternyata Kris mau langsung pulang saja. "Hati-hati di jalan, ya, Kris." Suho mengakhiri wejangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hmmm." Kris bergumam lagi. "**_Sampai besok_.**"

.

.

.

Sejenak Kris terdiam setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

_Tunggu, tunggu. 'Sampai besok'?_

_Seakan-akan ia sangat mengharapkan untuk bertemu lagi dengan Suho esok hari._

_._

_Ah, sudahlah._

_._

_._

_._

"Iya. Sampai jumpa besok." Hhh, sepertinya Suho tidak keberatan kalau Kris berkata seperti itu. Maka akhirnya Kris pun menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya lalu ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan Suho kemudian menghilang di tikungan.

.

.

.

Sementara Suho masih betah berdiri di depan rumahnya seraya mengulum senyum senangnya.

.

.

.

_Ah, apa ini? Rona merah di wajahnya enggan memudar._

* * *

Kris menghela nafas. Sudah sekitar dua jam yang lalu ia sampai di apartemennya, berganti piama dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya, tapi bahkan sampai detik ini ia belum juga tertidur. Suhu kamarnya sudah pas, tidak terlalu panas dan tidak cukup dingin. Kris menepuk-nepuk bantalnya, memastikan bantal putih itu masih tetap empuk dan lembut seperti biasanya. Lampu kamarnya sudah padam, satu-satunya cahaya yang ada di kamar itu hanyalah cahaya bulan yang masuk dari sela-sela tirai balkonnya.

Tapi kenapa sampai saat ini ia masih terjaga?

Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menahan kelopak matanya untuk menutup rapat.

Seakan-akan ada sesuatu di dalam otaknya yang tidak mengizinkan pikirannya berhenti berpikir.

Seakan-akan organ-organ di tubuhnya tidak memungkinkannya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

.

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya, memeluk bantalnya semakin erat dan memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gagal.

.

Semakin ia mencoba untuk tidur, semakin sulit pikirannya berhenti berkecamuk dan semakin sulit baginya untuk jatuh tidur.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa sejak tadi bayangan Suho terus-menerus melekat di pikirannya.

.

.

.

_Astaga, apa tadi? _

_._

_Suho?_

_._

_Bukan Joonmyun?_

.

.

.

"ARGHHH!" Kris menggeram kemudian ia bangkit dari tidurnya. "Ya Tuhan..." Kris mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Apa ini? Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikirannya? Bahkan Kris sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebetulnya sedang ia pikirkan. Kenapa seharian ini ia terus-menerus memikirkan Suho?

Karena Suho serupa seperti Joonmyun? Kris mengakui kalau Suho memang benar-benar seperti Joonmyun. Wajahnya, senyumnya, kedua matanya, tinggi badannya, tubuh mungilnya, kedua pipi gembilnya, keramahannya, kepolosannya, kesederhanaannya, apa lagi? Bahkan saking banyaknya Kris merasa tak mampu menyebutkan semuanya. Semua yang ada pada Joonmyun seakan dialihkan Tuhan pada raga Suho yang hadir secara tiba-tiba di saat Kris merasa ia telah merelakan Joonmyun pergi sepenuhnya.

Kris menghela nafas.

.

_Drrrt... Drrrt..._

.

Ponsel Kris yang ia set dalam keadaan _vibrate _bergetar pelan di atas nakas.

.

Kris melirik jam weker putih yang ada di sebelah ponselnya itu. Pukul 2 pagi. Orang bodoh mana yang menelponnya dini hari seperti ini? Kris menggapai ponselnya kemudian memandangi layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip itu.

.

.

.

_Suho is calling_

.

.

.

Kris mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

.

Suho?

Menelponnya?

...Menelponnya jam 2 pagi?

.

"Apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak ini?" Gumam Kris tak habis pikir.

.

Tapi jemarinya menyentuh _pad _berwarna hijau di layar ponselnyaㅡmenjawab panggilan Suho.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

"..."

Hening.

Kris mengangkat alisnya saat ia tidak mendengar suara apapun. "Ho? Ada apa?"

"A-ah!" Suara Suho di seberang sana terdengar sedikit kaget. "K-Kris..? Kamu lagi tidur, ya..?"

_Nggak, lagi manjat tebing_. Batin Kris jengkel. Bagaimana mungkin Kris sedang tidur kalau Kris bisa mengangkat panggilannya? "Ya nggak, lah. Ada apa memangnya kamu telpon aku pagi-pagi gini?"

"Ah..." Suho tertawa kecil di seberang sana. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. "Em... I-iseng aja, sih. Tadinya aku pencet-pencet nomor telepon Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan teman-teman lain... Tapi... Nggak ada yang angkat, hehehe. Eh, pas aku coba pencet nomornya Kris... Ternyata diangkat. Hehehe."

Kris semakin mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. Oke, orang aneh macam apa lagi yang satu ini? Menelpon semua teman-temannya jam 2 pagi hanya karena sedang iseng? "Kau kurang kerjaan?" Tembak Kris frontal.

"A... A-aku lagi bosan, sih." Suho kembali tertawa garing. "Em, aku ganggu Kris, ya? Pasti Kris kebangun karena aku telepon... Hehehe, ma-maaf, ya, Kris. Aku tutup teleponnya, ya? Em, sa-sampai jumpa besok."

"AH!" Seru Kris. "Em, tu-tunggu. A-aku..." Kris membekap mulutnya sendiri, merasa bodoh telah mencegah Suho untuk menutup teleponnya.

"Eh... Kenapa..?" Tanya Suho pelan. Nada suara Kris barusan seakan mencegahnya mengakhiri panggilannya. Sepertinya ada yang mau Kris bicarakan.

"A-aku..." Wajah Kris memerah. Ia benar-benar _blank_, tidak tahu mau berkata apa.

.

Ia hanya tidak ingin Suho menutup teleponnya.

.

.

.

"_**Em... Kau masih punya pulsa..**_?"

.

Hening.

.

'_Kau masih punya pulsa?'_? Pertanyaan romantis macam mana itu? =_=

.

.

.

"Heh?" Suho melongo sejenak. "Em, ti-tinggal sedikit, sih. Ma-makanya mau aku tutup teleponnya." Jawab Suho terbata. "Memangnya kenapa..?"

.

"Kalau begitu, tutuplah teleponnya duluan. Tunggu sebentar, aku yang akan gantian menelponmu."

Sebenarnya Suho bingung karena kata-kata Kris di seberang sana. Tapi kemudian ia menganggukㅡmeskipun ia tahu kalau Kris tidak bisa melihat anggukannya. "Em... Ba-baiklah." _Klik. _Suho segera mengakhiri panggilannya.

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi.

.

_Kris is calling_

.

Suho segera menyentuh _pad_ hijau di layar ponselnya itu. "Yeo-yeoboseyo?"

.

Tanpa sadar Kris tersenyum kecil di seberang sana.

.

"Em..." Kris menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Hai?" Ucapnya akhirnya.

"Eh? Hehehe. Hai." Balas Suho sambil tertawa kecil. "Em, ada apa Kris?"

Kris merebahkan tubuhnya. "Em... Nggak papa. Aku cuma nggak bisa tidur." Jawab Kris. Jujur. Memangnya dia mau bilang apa lagi?

"Ah, nggak bisa tidur lagi, ya, gara-gara tadi aku telepon kamu?" Tanya Suho takut-takut. "Maaf, ya, Kris..."

"Enggak, bukan gara-gara kamu, Suho." Heh? Kenapa nada suara Kris jadi lembut begini? "Sebelum kamu telepon tadi, aku emang masih bangun."

"Eh... Beneran?" Suho menghela nafas lega. "Hm... Sama. Dari tadi aku juga nggak bisa tidur." Kata Suho sambil memainkan gantungan ponselnya.

"Hm..." Kris hanya bergumam. Kemudian ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Apa lagi? Apa lagi yang harus ia katakan agar pembicaraan ini tidak segera berakhir?

.

_Berpikir, berpikir, berpikir..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Em, di... Di sana lagi jam berapa, Suho**_?"

.

WAIT. WAIT. PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITU?!

.

Kris menepuk-nepuk jidatnya saking gemasnya pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti itu. Memangnya Suho sedang berada di belahan dunia yang berbeda dengan tempat Kris berada sampai ia harus bertanya 'di sana sedang jam berapa'?! =_=

.

"Heh?" Suho melongo sejenak mendengar pertanyaan ajaib Kris. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, kemudian memandang indikator jam yang tertera di ponselnya. "Eh... Jam dua lebih lima belas menit... Eng... Memangnya kenapa, Kris..?" Suho sedikit tertawa geli.

"Ah... Gak papa." Kris tertawa tak bertenaga. "Cu-cuma tanya aja."

Hancur.

Hancur sudah.

.

Suho tertawa lagi di seberang sana. Kris sampai dapat mendengar suara tawanya yang begitu halus dan renyah itu.

"Em, hari ini kamu ada jadwal kuliah, Kris?"

"Nde?" Gumam Kris. "Kayaknya nggak ada, deh. Soalnya kemarin Dosen Jung udah ngisi jam mata kuliah buat hari ini."

"Oh..." Suho tersenyum. "Sama, dong."

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

"Em, Krisㅡ"

"Suhoㅡ"

.

Keduanya berbicara dalam _timing _yang sama dan berhenti pada waktu yang sama pula.

.

"Em, kamu dulu aja deh." Ucap Suho.

"Enggak, kamu dulu aja, Ho." Sanggah Kris sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali.

Suho tersenyum. "Kamu aja."

"Nggak, kamu."

"Kamu aja, Kris."

.

Kris diam. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa mereka ngobrol sampai ponsel mereka masing-masing meledak saking lamanya.

.

"Em..." Kris menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

.

"Ka-kamu dulu aja, deh." Kris menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan satu tangan. "Aku lupa tadi mau ngomong apa." Lanjutnya dengan wajah memerah. Bukan karena bohong, tapi ia benar-benar lupa mau bicara apa.

"Hhh, ya udah deh." Suho tersenyum geli. "Boleh minta tolong, nggak, besok anterin aku?"

Kris membulatkan kedua matanya. "Anterin? Ke mana?"

"Eng..." Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ke jasa pengiriman paket."

"Ngapain?" Tanya Kris bego. Ya ngirim paket, lah, Kris. Masa mau tawuran sama pegawainya =_= "Boleh, sih. Mumpung besok aku ada waktu luang."

"Tiga hari lagi hari ulangtahun eommaku... Jadi... Aku mau kirim hadiah ke Incheon. Kalau kirimnya besok, paketnya bisa sampai pas di hari ulangtahun eomma." Suho tersenyum. "Sebetulnya aku mau ke sana sendiri, sih, tapi..."

"Ya udah. Besok aku anterin." Sela Kris. "Besok aku jemput di rumahmu, ya?"

"Ah... Iya." Lagi, Suho mengangguk senangㅡpadahal Kris tidak dapat melihat anggukkannya. "Makasih, Kris."

"Iya." Jawab Kris. Kemudian tanpa sadar ia menguap. "Huahm..."

"Kamu udah ngantuk, ya?" Suho tertawa lagi di seberang sana. "Ya udah, cepet tidur, sana."

"Heh?" Kris menutup mulutnya sendiri yang menguap tanpa permisi itu. Ah, sial. Padahal ia masih ingin mengobrol dengan Suho. Tapi sepertinya Suho sendiri sudah mengantuk juga. Maka akhirnya dengan berat hari Kris mengiyakan Suho. "Hmmm. Iya."

"Ya udah, kalau gitu aku tutup teleponnya, ya." Ujar Suho. "Sampai nanti, Kris."

_Klik_.

Kris memindahkan ponselnya dari telinganya, kemudian tersenyum tanpa sadar seraya memandangi ponselnya.

.

.

.

_Ah, Kris rasa dia semakin tidak bisa tidur setelah ini_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Aku udah di depan_.

.

Suho tersenyum seusai membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya itu. Ia segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas, lalu menyampirkan tas itu di salah satu lengannya. Sejenak Suho memandangi dirinya di depan cermin, lalu tersenyum sambil sedikit merapikan poninya. Setelah memastikan penampilannya rapi, Suho segera beranjak keluar dari rumahnya setelah mengunci pintu dengan rapat.

"Kris..." Gumam Suho menyambut Kris yang sudah ada di depan rumahnya. Suho sedkit menelan ludahnya mendapati Kris yang terlihat... Uhm_, tampan_. Kaus hitam yang dilapisi jaket kulit hitam, celana _jeans _hitam dan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Hari ini Kris bawa motor besarnya yang sudah ada di belakangnya itu.

"Kau punya helm?" Tanya Kris sambil mulai menaiki motornya.

"Eh..." Suho meringis. "Nggak punya."

"Nih." Kris menyodorkan helm yang sudah dibawanya dari rumah. "Untung aku bawa buat jaga-jaga."

"Hmm. Makasih, Kris." Suho tersenyum kemudian ia segera memakainya lalu menaiki motor Kris.

"Udah siap?" Tanya Kris sebelum ia melajukan motornya.

"He-eh." Jawab Suho sambil memegang ujung jaket Kris kuat-kuat. Biasanya motor besar seperti ini kalau melaju suka nggak nyanteㅡalias ngebut. Makanya Suho sedikit takut kalau misalnya ia terjungkal dari motor Kris di tengah jalan nanti kalau ia tidak berpegangan pada sesuatu.

Letak perusahaan pengiriman paket yang dimaksud Suho memang terletak cukup jauh dari rumah Suho. Kira-kira butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit dengan kendaraan bermotor. Tapi Kris bisa mencapainya dalam waktu sekitar 15 menit karena jalanan pagi itu tidak terlalu padat dan cukup lancar. Juga karena faktor motornya yang melaju cukup kencang itu.

"Nah, silahkan tanda tangan di sini." Seorang pegawai yang mengurus paket yang akan dikirimkan Suho ke Incheon menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang harus ditandatangani sang pengirim. Suho segera membubuhkan tandatangannya di kertas itu.

"Memangnya kamu kirim apa ke eommamu?" Tanya Kris sambil mengaduk-aduk _green tea latte_-nya. Saat ini ia dan Suho sedang ada di sebuah kafe yang terletak di sebelah perusahaan pengiriman paket yang tadi.

"Hm?" Suho meneguk _chocolate blended_-nya. "Satu set peralatan menjahit, dua pak kain flanel warna-warni dan buku-buku referensi untuk membuat aksesoris dari kain flanel." Jawab Suho sambil tersenyum bangga. "Di Incheon, eomma punya usaha kecil-kecilan membuat aksesoris dari kain flanel. Sebelum aku pergi ke Seoul, aku masih sering lihat eomma meminjam peralatan menjahit dari tetangga sebelah." Gumam Suho sambil menunduk sejenak. Tapi kemudian ia segera mengangkat wajahnya lagi, tak lupa memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "Tapi, mulai besok, eomma nggak perlu pinjam peralatan menjahit lagi karena aku sudah membelikan satu set lengkap untuknya. Pasti usahanya akan semakin laku dan banyak yang mau membelinya." Ucap Suho dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar.

Kris diam memandangi Suho.

"Sebetulnya... Aku nggak tega ninggalin eomma sendirian di Incheon." Ucap Suho pelan. Kali ini ia menghindar untuk menatap Kris. "Tapi eomma yang memaksaku agar aku mau menerima beasiswa berkuliah di Seoul. Eomma bilang, aku harus terus menempuh ilmu dan beasiswa ini adalah kesempatanku. Akhirnya dengan berat hati aku ninggalin eomma dan kuliah di Seoul..."

Suho menghela nafas. "Makanya, setiap kali aku merasa malas untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah atau malas untuk pergi kuliah, aku langsung ingat eomma. Ingat bahwa dia menungguku dengan penuh harap agar aku cepat pulang dalam keadaan sukses dan berhasil. Ingat semua jerih payahku waktu sekolah dulu hingga akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa itu..."

Suho tersenyum. Kali ini ia kembali menatap Kris. "Dan akhirnya aku bisa melawan rasa malasku itu."

.

Kris tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar pernyataan Suho yang begitu lugu tetapi sukses _menamparnya_ itu.

.

_Sebegitu gigihnya perjuangan namja ini hanya untuk membahagiakan ibunya..._

_._

_._

_._

"Kau... Keren." Ucap Kris pelan. "Eommamu... Pasti sangat bangga denganmu.

Suho tersipu, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Hmm. Semoga saja."

.

.

.

Kris kembali diam menatap Suho yang sedang meneguk minumannya lagi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_"Apaan nih?" Kris tertawa-tawa geli sambil mengambil sebuah kertas origami yang... Tidak berbentuk itu =_= "Kamu bikin kucing garong?"_

_"Ihhh! Kris! Kembaliin, gak?!" Jerit Joonmyun kesal. Ia segera berdiri lalu menyambar kertas origaminya itu dari tangan Kris. "Kucing garong, kucing garong! Kamu tuh induk kucing garong." Gumam Joonmyun asal kemudian ia segera duduk kembali lalu berkutat dengan kertas origaminya yang lain._

_"Kamu lagi bikin apa, sih?" Tanya Kris penasaran sambil ikut duduk di sebelah Joonmyun. Di depannya dan Joonmyun kira-kira sudah ada belasan kertas origami warna-warni yang dilipat-lipat seperti bentuk kucing garong itu =_=_

_"Ini burung bangau, tau." Sambar Joonmyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak terima kalau hasil karyanya dikatai seperti kucing garong =_=_

_"Burung bangau?" Kris nyengir sambil mengambil salah satu burung bangau yang berwarna biru. "Buat apa? Buat nyemangatin aku, yaaaa? Minggu depan, kan, aku jadi kapten tim pas pertandingan basket sama tim sekolah sebelah."_

_"Dih. Pede amat." Ledek Joonmyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. _

_._

_._

_._

_"Ini buat eomma dan appa-ku."_

_._

_._

_._

_Kris diam._

_._

_._

_._

_"Eomma dan appa?" Tanya Kris heran. "Burung bangau kan buat nyemangatin seseorang, atau nggak buat mengabulkan permintaan seseorang."_

_"He-eh." Joonmyun mengangguk-angguk lucu sambil tetap konsentrasi melipat kertas origaminya. "Aku mau buat burung bangau ini biar Tuhan mengabulkan permintaanku..."_

_._

_"...Biar eomma dan appa tenang di alam sana. Masuk surga. Ketemu Tuhan. Bahagia terus-menerus. Bisa lihat gimana aku tumbuh di dunia ini. Bangga karena aku bisa sukses dan berhasil di dalam hidupku, walaupun tanpa mereka. Juga bangga karena mereka punya anak yang hebat seperti aku."_

_._

_Joonmyun tersenyum lirih._

_._

_._

_._

_Kemudian ia berpaling pada Kris._

_"Kamu mau buat juga untuk orangtuamu, Kris?" Tanya Suho sambil menyodorkan kertas-kertas origami yang belum dilipat pada Kris._

_._

_._

_._

_Kris menggeleng._

_._

_"**Nggak**."_

_._

_._

_._

_Joonmyun diam. _

_Ia tahu benar kalau Kris pasti akan menolaknya._

_._

_Tapi Joonmyun kembali tersenyum._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kalau gitu, kamu mau bantu aku bikin bangau kertas ini untuk orangtuaku?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Kris tidak menjawab._

_._

_Ia hanya memainkan bangau kertas itu dengan tangannya._

_._

_Lalu meraih selembar kertas dan mulai melipatnya menjadi burung bangau._

_._

_._

_._

_Joonmyun tersenyum._

_._

_Kemudian ia mengusak lembut kepala Krisㅡseperti yang biasa Kris lakukan padanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"Suho..."

.

"Hm?" Suho mengangkat wajahnya selagi ia sedang menyeruput _chocolate blended_-nya. "Kenapa, Kris?"

.

.

.

Kris diam menatap kedua mata Suho dalam-dalam.

.

Berjaga-jaga dan berharap bahwa ia tidak akan menemukan kebohongan dari kedua mata itu.

_._

_._

_._

"Kamu..."

.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Suho lagi sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"**_Kamu nggak pernah jadi orang lain sebelumnya, kan, Suho?"_**

* * *

_to be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

.

_Another You_

.

cast :

- suho

- kris

.

enjoy, happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_even if i were to go back  
looking at you again and again  
i miss you more and more  
i can't forget you  
i know i won't love another person  
cause i don't wanna let you go  
in my memory..._

___ㅡ_Like A Movie-2PM

* * *

Suho diam mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"H-hah..?" Tanyanya sedikit terbata. "Ma-maksud kamu..?"

_._

_Kamu nggak pernah jadi orang lain sebelumnya? _

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

"_**Lupakan**_."

.

Kris menghela nafas kemudian ia memilih untuk segera menghabiskan minumannya.

"Eh?" Suho masih terheran-heran. "Ke-kenapa, sih, Kris?"

"Nggak." Ucap Kris cepat. "Sudah minumnya? Kita pulang, yuk."

"Ah... I-iya." Suho segera menghabiskan minumannya. Kemudian mengikuti Kris yang sudah berjalan keluar dari kafe setelah meletakkan sejumlah uang di atas meja kafe untuk membayar minumannya barusan.

.

.

.

Apa?

.

Apa alasan Kris menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Suho?

...Kemudian langsung berubah pikiran dan meminta Suho melupakan bahwa Kris pernah menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya?

.

.

.

**_Pernahkah ia menjadi orang lain sebelumnya..._**

.

.

.

Suho diam memikirkan maksud dari kata-kata itu.

.

.

.

_Apa sosoknya mengingatkan Kris pada seseorang?_

.

.

.

* * *

Semenjak hari itu, Kris kembali menunjukkan sisi dinginnya pada Suho. Sebisa mungkin ia selalu menghindari Suho. Lebih banyak diam saat ia berkumpul dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Suho. Mengabaikan sapaan Suho, memalingkan wajahnya saat Suho melempar senyum padanya, dan tidak lagi mengobrol akrab dengan Suho seperti sebelumnya.

Entah kenapa...

Kris hanya merasa takut.

.

_Takut_?

.

Kris takut.

Takut kalau ia tidak dapat mengendalikan perasaannya apabila ia semakin dekat dengan Suho.

Takut kalau ia akan semakin terjerat oleh Suho apabila ia semakin dalam menatap wajah itu.

Takut jatuh cinta pada Suho yang begitu serupa dengan Joonmyun cinta pertamanya.

Takut kalau ia tidak dapat menemukan jawaban apabila Suho bertanya kenapa Kris mencintainya.

Takut kalau Suho kecewa dan terpukul kalau sampai Suho tahu Kris menyukainya hanya karena Suho begitu serupa dengan Joonmyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris takut...

_**Kris**** takut mengenang Joonmyun-nya lagi.**_

.

Mungkin...

.

Mungkin ini cara terbaik untuk tidak menyakiti Suho.

.

.

.

Menghindar darinya.

.

.

.

Entah, sampai kapan.

.

.

.

Kris tidak tahu mau sampai kapan ia membohongi dan menyakiti perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

"Suho?" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya di hadapan Suho. "Kamu kenapa?"

"Ah..." Suho tersenyum kecil setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. "Enggak papa..." Jawabnya pelan.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya. Lalu kenapa Suho melamun kalau nggak ada apa-apa? "Beneran? Kenapa, sih? _Milkshake_-nya nggak enak, ya? Padahal itu menu favorit di restoran ini, loh... Ah, apa jangan-jangan yang bikin lagi nggak profesional, yah? Iiiihhh..." Cerocos Baekhyun hiperbola dan berisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk _milkshake _di hadapan Suho.

"Nggak... Enak, kok." Suho tertawa kecil lalu ia meminum _milkshake_-nya lagi.

"Hhh. Ya udah, deh." Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian ia kembali membolak-balik halaman majalah yang ada di pangkuannya itu lagi.

.

.

.

"Em... Baekkie..?"

.

"Hm?" Gumam Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Suho.

.

.

.

Suho diam sejenak sebelum mengajukan pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

"_**Kamu tau, nggak, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kris ngejauhin**_**_ aku_..?**"

.

.

.

Baekhyun sukses menutup majalahnya dan mendongak memandang Suho terkaget-kaget.

.

"Heh..?" Gumam Baekhyun _blank _untuk beberapa saat. "Ma-maksudmu..?"

Suho tersenyum lirih.

"Enggak, sih... Cuma..." Suho meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. "Aku cuma ngerasa akhir-akhir ini Kris ngejauhin aku, deh."

Baekhyun diam.

"Padahal... Sebelum ini, aku ngerasa dia udah cukup deket sama aku. Dia pernah nyelametin aku waktu hampir diculik sama orang gila, hihihi... Um... Terus... Kita ke kedai es krim bareng-bareng... Makan bareng... Dia nganterin aku pulang... Telpon-telponan jam 2 pagi... Dia juga pernah nganter aku kirim paket untuk eommaku..." Suho tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi... Nggak tahu kenapa, setelah itu... Kris ngejauh lagi dari aku..."

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

.

"Suho... Kamu..." Baekhyun menatap Suho serius.

.

.

.

"**Kamu suka sama Kris**..?"

.

Suho tersenyum lirih lagi, kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

"Nggak tau, Baek... Aku nggak bisa segampang dan secepat itu buat memutuskan ini perasaan suka apa nggak. Aku takut... Kalau aku memutuskan dengan cepat kalau aku suka Kris... Tapi nyatanya aku nggak benar-benar menyukai Kris." Ucap Suho pelan.

"Aku nyaman, sih, waktu lagi sama Kris. Aku ngerasa seneng dan rasanya itu bahagia banget waktu lagi di sisinya. Dan... Sekarang..." Suho menghela nafas. "_**Rasanya sakit dan sedih banget waktu Kris menjauh dariku, kayak sekarang ini.**_"

.

"Suho..." Baekhyun meraih tangan Suho dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Suho seperti ini. "Ka-kamu..." Baekhyun buru-buru meraih tisu dan mengusap air mata Suho yang tiba-tiba mengalir itu. "Ja-jangan nangis, dong..." Ujar Baekhyun sedikit panik karena ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Suho tersenyum tulus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu meraih tisu yang digunakan Baekhyun untuk mengusap air matanya.

"Jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa, ya, Baek, kalau aku pernah bilang gini ke kamu?" Pinta Suho sambil menyeka air matanya kemudian ia mencoba tersenyum. "Aku mohon..."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Iya, Suho. Kamu bisa percaya sama aku. Aku... Aku ngerti perasaanmu, Suho..." Baekhyun segera memeluk Suho erat.

Suho tersenyum kemudian ia balas memeluk Baekhyun.

"Makasih, Baekkie." Ucapnya lirih.

.

"Makasih..."

.

.

.

* * *

Kris duduk bersimpuh di samping sebuah makam.

Kemudian tersenyum lirih seraya mengusap lembut batu nisan makam tersebut, kemudian kembali membaca sebuah nama yang terukir dengan indahnya di batu nisan tersebut.

.

.

.

_Kim Joonmyun_.

.

.

.

'Apa kabar, Myunnie?" Gumam Kris lirih.

.

"Tidak terasa sudah 6 tahun, ya..."

Kris membuka ransel hitamnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuket kecil bunga bakung putih yang sedikit berantakan karena tertindih buku-buku pelajarannya di dalam ransel. Meletakannya di depan batu nisan Joonmyun, lalu ia memejamkan matanya seraya mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada.

.

Berdoa.

.

.

.

Kris membuka matanya, kemudian kembali tersenyum dan tak bosan-bosannya mengusap batu nisan itu. Mengingat bertahun-tahun yang lalu di mana ia juga tak kunjung bosan mengusap kepala Joonmyun dengan lembut atau sekedar mengusak rambut hitam namja itu saking gemasnya dengan tingkah laku atau ucapannya.

.

"Kemarin, aku menonton ulang seri drama yang dulu pernah kau berikan untukku..." Kris tertawa pelan. Saat ulangtahunnya yang ke-14, Joonmyun memberi Kris sebungkus _disc _seri drama berpuluh-puluh episode yang ia beli di sebuah toko DVD. Waktu itu Kris benar-benar _speechles _dan tidak tahu harus mengapakan _disc _seri drama itu. Mau sampai kapanpun Kris tidak akan tahan menonton seri drama mendayu-dayu yang romantis dan sangat dramatis. Apalagi yang episodenya sampai berpuluh-puluhan dan lagi satu episodenya memakan waktu 1 jam lebih. Oh, lebih baik Kris meringis ngeri selagi menonton film _horror-psycho_ yang berdarah-darah daripada harus menahan kantuk saat menonton film drama seperti itu.

.

Tapi entah mengapa, semenjak Joonmyun _pergi_, Kris mencoba menonton seri drama itu, bahkan sampai selesai.

.

.

.

"Oh, iya, Myun..."

.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu..."

.

Kris diam sejenak. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menarik nafas panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

"**_Apa menurutmu aku bisa mencintai seseorang selain dirimu,_ _Myun?_**"

.

"Belum cukup lama... Aku, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu dengan seseorang, Myun." Kris mengusap batu nisan Joonmyun lagi.

"**_Namanya_ _Suho_.**"

.

Kris menghela nafas.

.

"Aku tidak tahu ini hanya perasaanku atau tidak... Tapi... Kurasa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga merasakan yang sama."

.

"**_Kalau Suho benar-benar serupa denganmu._**"

.

"Keluguanmu, kepolosanmu, keceriaanmu... Matamu, bibirmu, wajahmu, senyumanmu... Semua yang ada pada dirimu seakan-akan berpindah pada raganya, Myun..."

.

"Tapi..."

"Suho menyukai es krim stroberi, Myun. Bukan es krim cokelat."

.

"Suho juga sangat menyayangi eommanya, sama sepertimu."

"Tapi dia mengirimkan hadiah untuk ulangtahun eommanya. Bukan membuat bangau kertas warna-warni dari origami."

.

"Dia begitu tenang dan kalem. Bukan tipe orang yang berisik dan suka menjerit-jerit... _Sepertimu._" Kris menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa gelinya.

.

Kris mencoba menahan tawanya, tapi ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

.

.

.

Bibir Kris bergetar.

.

Air matanya mengalir semakin deras dengan memilukan.

.

Juga menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Kris mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang mau aku tanyakan padamu, Myun..."

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Apa menurutmu salah kalau aku merasa bahwa aku mencintai Suho, Myun?**_"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Kris diam menatap sekelilingnya._

_Tempat apa ini..?_

_Sejauh kedua matanya memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah hamparan sesuatu yang berwarna putih. _

_Kris merasa kosong..._

_Tapi ia juga merasakan kedamaian._

.

_Kris diam._

_._

_Apa ini..?_

_._

_Apa dia sudah mati?_

_._

_._

_._

_"**Kris...**"_

_._

_Kris menoleh cepat begitu ia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya._

_._

_Suara itu..._

**_Itu suara Joonmyun, kan?_**

_._

_"Myunnie?!" Seru Kris. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari, ke depan, kemudian berbalik ke belakang. Mencoba menemukan sosok yang memanggil namanya barusan itu. Joonmyun. Kris yakin sepenuhnya, suara itu adalah suara Joonmyun. _

_Tapi di mana sosok yang sangat Kris rindukan itu..?_

_Mana Joonmyun..?_

_._

_._

_._

_"**Kris...**"_

_._

_Suara itu terdengar lagi._

_._

_"Myunnie..?" Gumam Kris dengan suara parau. "Kau di mana..?"_

_._

_._

_._

Slepp...

.

_Kris diam merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang._

_._

_._

_._

_Lidah Kris terasa kelu seketika. _

_._

_Perlahan ia menyentuh tangan yang memeluknya itu._

_._

_._

_._

_"Myunnie..?" Gumam Kris lirih. "Kaukah itu..?"_

_._

_Kris merasakan pemilik tangan itu mengangguk kecil dan sedikit tertawa kecil._

_._

_"Hihi."_

_._

_"M-Myunnie..." Kris mencoba berbalik kemudian ia mendapati sesosok namja mungil sang pemilik tangan itu. "Myunnie... Ka-kau... Ini benar-benar dirimu..?" Kris semakin mendekati sosok itu, kemudian mencoba menyentuh wajahnya._

_._

_Sosok itu tersenyum lebar pada Kris. Ia memegang tangan Kris yang menyentuh pipinya itu, kemudian mengangguk pelan._

_._

_"Aku Kim Joonmyun, Kris..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"MYUNNIE!" Jerit Kris kemudian ia segera menarik Joonmyun ke dalam pelukannya. "M-Myunnie..." Tangis Kris pecah. Dia... Dia benar-benar Joonmyun. Kris dapat merasakan betapa nyamannya memeluk Joonmyun seperti ini. Kris sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian menangkup wajah Joonmyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Myunnie... Aku... Aku benar-benar merindukanmu..." _

_._

_Joonmyun tersenyum. _

_._

_Kedua tangannya ikut menangkup wajah Kris._

_._

_"Aku juga, Kris..."_

_._

_"Ukh..." Kris memejamkan kedua matanya erat seraya kembali memeluk Joonmyun. _

_Kris tidak peduli ini mimpi atau apa... Semuanya terasa begitu nyata baginya. Bagaimana ia dapat mendengar suara Joonmyun, bertemu Joonmyun, memeluk Joonmyun dan menyentuh wajahnya, ini begitu nyata._

_._

_Joonmyun tersenyum. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya pada Kris kemudian menyentuh pipi Kris perlahan._

_._

_"Waktuku nggak banyak, Kris..." Ucap Joonmyun pelan._

_Kris menatap Joonmyun tidak mengerti. Dengan cepat Kris segera menggenggam tangan Joonmyun dengan erat. _

_Kris tidak mau Joonmyun-nya pergi lagi._

_._

_"Aku cuma mau mengatakan padamu, Kris..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"**Kamu bisa melupakanku dan mulai mencintai orang lain dengan tulus sebagaimana tulusnya kamu pernah mencintai aku.**_"

.

.

.

_"Ap-apa..?" Kris semakin erat menggenggam tangan Joonmyun. "Ta-tadi... Tadi kamu bilang apa..?"_

_._

_"Myun..? MYUN!" Seru Kris saat sosok Joonmyun memudar di hadapannya. "JOONMYUN-A! MYUN... KAU MAU KEMANA?! JANGAN PERGI!" Jerit Kris pilu saat sosok Joonmyun menghilang begitu saja dari pandangannya._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"JOONMYUN-A!"

.

.

Kris tersentak kaget dan refleks terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuhnya, bahkan membasahi piama yang ia kenakan. Nafasnya terengah dan ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang.

.

"Mimpi..?" Gumam Kris lirih. Kris menghela nafas berkali-kali kemudian mengusap-usap kasar wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hanya mimpi..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Bagaimana ia dapat merasakan Joonmyun memeluknya dari belakang...

Bagaimana ia dapat menyentuh pipi Joonmyun...

Bagaimana ia dapat menggenggam erat tangan Joonmyun...

.

_Semuanya terasa begitu nyata._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan lagi..._

_._

_Kata-kata Joonmyun barusan itu..._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Ting tong_...

"Hmmmm." Suho berjalan tersendat-sendat menghampiri pintu rumahnya. Tangannya mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya sebelum ia memandang jam dinding yang terletak di ruang tamu. Pukul 06.25. "Aih..." Suho mendesah pelan. Siapa yang memencet bel rumahnya sepagi ini? Ia bahkan baru saja bangun tidur, masih memakai piamanya dan belum mencuci muka.

"Ya? Siapa..?"

_Krek_...

Suho mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, mencoba melihat sosok yang telah berdiri di depan rumahnya itu.

.

Kris.

.

.

.

**_Kris_**?

.

.

.

"K-Kris..?" Gumam Suho terkaget-kaget. Dengan sedikit panik ia merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan membenahi piamanya yang masih lusuh itu. "A-ada apa kamu kesini..?"

Keheningan yang begitu canggung dan berlangsung cukup lama terjadi di antara mereka.

Kris diam menatap kedua mata Suho lurus dan dalam.

Sementara Suho mencoba menghindari kontak mata Kris padanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Suho tersadar bahwa seharusnya ia mengajak Kris masuk ke dalam. "Em... Ma-masuklah dulu, Kris. Ngobrol di dalam saja, ya..?"

.

_Grep_.

Suho diam menatap Kris semakin tidak mengerti saat tiba-tiba saja Kris meraih dan menggenggam tangannya.

"E-eh..?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**_Aku... Menyukaimu, Suho. Jadilah pacarku._**"

* * *

_to be continued..._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

sorry for the short chapter! ^^" im too busy with my new school and have no time to write this fanfict :( i will do my best in the next chapter! see you in the next chap, lovely readers! ㅋㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
